Bebe a bordo
by Road1985J2
Summary: Nuevas noticias para el Doctor y un periodo de reposo para el y para Rose, ¿que mejor que descansar durante nueve meses? el hotel, Torchwood, el anfitrión, el capitán Harkness, el motivo; tus enemigos sabrán que vas a ser padre.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Está seguro doctor?" Dijo Rose sin dejar de entrelazar los dedos unos con otros por los nervios. Antes de que el médico contestara miró su reloj, tendría que volver pronto a la TARDIS si no quería que el Doctor la echara de menos.

"Totalmente, no hay ninguna duda." Rose le dio las gracias al doctor y salió de su consulta con la cabeza llena de cosas, dudas y posibles problemas, pero sobretodo con la cuestión de darle la noticia al Doctor y saber como le sentaría.

Caminó por las calles de Londres, la gente le rodeaba, pero ella no veía a nadie, no distinguía caras, aunque fuera gente conocida a ella le daría igual pues estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para prestarles atención.

La TARDIS apareció delante de ella, la nave era la misma, pero Rose había cambiado, una parte fundamental de su vida había cambiado desde la visita al médico la primera vez para hacerse las pruebas y la otra estaba a punto de cambiar, en cuanto le dijera al Doctor la noticia.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y allí se lo encontró, trabajando como siempre en los controles de su nave, que como de costumbre había tenido un fallo en su funcionamiento. No la oyó entrar, por lo que Rose pudo acercarse a él sin que le dijera nada o le preguntar adonde había estado.

"Hola Doctor." Dijo ella con el tono de voz más cariñoso y rodeando su cuello con ambas manos le besó en la mejilla. Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente, tan sólo un par de horas lejos de ella y ya la había echado de menos.

"¿Qué tal todo? Pensaba que te habrías ido de compras o algo." La contempló con curiosidad pues había algo extraño en Rose, le estaba escondiendo algo, pero era algo que sus ojos querían decirle, que su boca quería contarle y que sus manos nerviosas no podían ocultarle por mucho tiempo. "¿Qué ocurre todo va bien?"

Rose asintió, aunque lo hizo con ciertas dudas. Todo estaría bien cuando se lo dijera cuando se atreviera a soltar la bomba y cuando descubriera lo que él opinaba de todo el asunto.

"En realidad, hay algo que me gustaría contarte. Que tengo que contarte en realidad, porque no voy a poder ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo." Creyó que le fallaban las piernas, aunque al ver la expresión asustada del Doctor, pensó que tal vez le estaban fallando de verdad.

Se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró y él se arrodilló delante de ella, tomó el rostro de Rose entre sus manos y lo acarició con cuidado, esperando que ella le dijera lo que la estaba consumiendo por momentos.

"Rose, mi vida ¿Qué ocurre? Estás empezando a asustarme. No has estado visitando a ninguna amiga aquí en Londres ¿verdad?" Ella negó con la cabeza, le encantaba que su Doctor fuera tan inteligente y que con tan sólo una mirada pudiera descubrir el mundo ella guardaba en su interior. "¿Qué es? Ya sabes que puedes contármelo todo."

Rose respiró profundamente y miró con determinación al Doctor, era ahora o nunca y con él no valía el nunca. "¿Crees que podríamos hacer una habitación más en la TARDIS? Con las paredes rosas o azules, no lo se todavía y uno de esos preciosos móviles bajando del techo, tal vez con pequeñas TARDIS moviéndose sin censar."

"Rose ¿me estás diciendo que estás… que vamos a ser… que dentro de nueve meses… Rose estás embarazada?" Rose tan sólo pudo contener la respiración mientras esperaba la reacción del doctor, que él se había quedado paralizado, mirándola a los ojos, con las manos sobre los hombros de ella, pero totalmente paralizado. "¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Vamos a ser padres!" Gritó de alegría el Doctor, tanto que consiguió asustarla a ella.

Se levantó de un saltó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la nave. Rose casi no era capaz de seguirle con la mirada, pero lo intentaba, ahora que sabía que el Doctor estaba feliz con la noticia de ser padre con ella a su lado, no quería perderse ni uno de sus movimientos, ni una de las palabras de la retahíla que estaba soltando y Rose se preguntó como podía seguir hablando sin quedarse sin aire.

"Dios mío Rose tu y yo, ¡vamos a ser padres! Vamos a tener un bebé, de nuevo está nave a ser un sitio familiar. Lo haremos un sitio acogedor y la zona este que casi está vacía, la dejaremos como cuarto de juegos del niño o niña, claro. ¿Te das cuenta Rose? Vamos a ser padres."

Entonces el Doctor se detuvo en seco al ver que Rose había comenzado a llorar. La chica se tapaba el rostro con las manos, no quería que la viera llorar, no quería convertirse en una de esas embarazadas que lloraban tanto por lo bueno como por lo malo. Pero no lo podía evitar.

"Rose, cariño ¿Qué ocurre? Pensaba que te alegrarías de mi felicidad, creía que tu también estarías feliz por que vayamos a ser padres. Llevamos un tiempo juntos y se que a los humanos os encanta tener niños."

"Pero claro que soy feliz, no puedo serlo más. Pero no puedo evitarlo, creo que son las hormonas, o algo así. Vale conozco esa cara, ¿Qué es lo que no estás contando?" Rose estaba en lo cierto, el Doctor se había quedado callado y el Doctor jamás se quedaba callado, tan sólo cuando algo no iba bien.

"Bueno… quizá debí decirte algo antes de quedarte embarazada, pero supongo que ya no hay solución."

"Oh dios mío, no me digas que nuestro bebé no va a tener apariencia humana, que va a ser algo como…" El Doctor impidió que continuara con sus elucubraciones con un tierno beso en los labios, que al menos consiguió relajarla.

"No me refería al bebé en si, si no más bien a ti. Cuando los Time Lords tenían niños, las madres y sus futuros hijos se convertían en un mismo y lo que sentía el uno lo sentía el otro, el niño la convertía temporalmente en su unión con el mundo exterior y eso provocaba que la madre tuviera los sentidos y los sentimientos desarrollados al mil por mil, como te está empezando a pasar a ti. Eran unos meses preciosos."

"¿Quieres decir que me voy a convertir en una máquina de sentimientos? Y ahora me dirás que esto no es más que el principio." La mirada acosadora y un poco asustada de Rose no se apartaba del Doctor.

"Estos meses vas a ser como una nueva Rose. Vas a conocer a tu hijo y él te va conocer a ti hasta lo más profundo de vuestros seres. ¿Brillante verdad?" Rose se lanzó a sus brazos, no sabía si estar contenta y feliz o tener un miedo terrible la lo que había comenzado a ocurrirle en su cuerpo.

"¿Es seguro? Todo eso del cambio, Doctor soy humana no soy una Time Lord. ¿Qué pasa si luego resulta que no somos compatibles si un humano y un Time Lord no pueden tener hijos juntos. ¿podría Perderlo?"

"Lo ves ya está empezando." Rose le lanzó una mirada por la que el Doctor no quiso saber sus pensamientos, porque seguro que no sería nada bueno para él. "¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer, que tal si le hacemos una visita a Jack en Cardiff por unos días y así tu descansas y te vas acostumbrando a todo esto."

"No voy a dejar de viajar contigo por estar embarazada, ¿no me estarás dando una baja por maternidad?" Rose gruñó con fuerza. No podía controlar su tono de voz, sus sentimientos ni sus pensamientos. No era capaz de saber si quería estar un tiempo tranquila entre amigos o prefería seguir como si nada con una vida que no volvería a ser la misma.

"¿De cuanto estás?"

"Mes y medio ¿Por qué?" El Doctor se separó de ella y fue a los controles de la TARDIS y comenzó a manejarla. Por el ruido que escuchó Rose, supo que se estaban poniendo en marcha. "Doctor todavía no me has dicho si nuestro hijo va a tener aspecto humano, ni porque es tan importante saber de cuanto estoy o cuanto voy a cambiar durante el embarazo." Se puso delante de él, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos y al ver la seriedad del Doctor en ellos no se sintió segura de querer saber lo que le estaba preguntando. "Siempre has sido sincero conmigo, desde que nos conocemos me has contado todo y ahora que necesito más respuestas que nunca te cierras en banda y no me dices nada."

"Necesito estar seguro de algunas cosas antes de poder contestarse con seguridad. No quiero asustarte no en tu estado, por eso, necesito a Jack y sus aparatos de Torchwood, necesito gente que esté preparada para lo que pueda pasar." La abrazó de nuevo como si cada vez que la tuviera junto a su cuerpo se sintiera más fuerte y capaz de cualquier cosa. "Necesito que tu estés tranquila, en un sitio familiar y protegida de cualquier cosa."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas? Un momento, nos estamos escondiendo ¿verdad? Crees que alguien se entere de mi embarazo y quiera hacernos daño a mi o al bebé. ¿Quién Doctor, los Daleks, algún tipo de Cibermen o alguna criatura de la que todavía no me has hablado."

La TARDIS se dio un golpe con algo justo en el momento en el que el Doctor iba a contestar a su pregunta. Al no estar sujeta a ningún sitio, Rose se tambaleó por la fuerza del golpe y si el Doctor no la hubiera sujetado se hubiera caído.

"¿Se puede saber que es toda esa escandalera?" Se escuchó decir una voz fuera de la TARDIS. "Dios mío, ha vuelto, chicos, el Doctor ha vuelto." La voz era conocida para los dos, pero Rose continuaba mirando al Doctor, esperando al respuesta de este, que al menos de momento no iba a llegar.

"Parece que tenemos visita, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a los vecinos?"

"Doctor, por favor, dime sólo lo que crees que puede ocurrir, estamos juntos en esto; para bien y para mal estoy metida en el lío y necesito saberlo."

"¿Doctor, Rose? Se puede saber que hacéis ahí dentro. Vamos salid de ahí de una vez, que quiero ver a mis viajeros espaciales favoritos." Jack sonaba igual que siempre y al escucharlo tanto Rose como el Doctor sonrieron, olvidando la conversación que tenemos entre manos.

"No me dirás ahora, pero cuando estemos solos terminaremos esta conversación."

"Con Jack cerca no creo que estemos mucho tiempo solos y en cuanto le digamos que va a ser tío no creo que se aparte de ti. Ya sabes lo protector que es cuando se trata de ti."

"Doctor, Rose, voy a empezar a asustarme como no salgáis pronto." El capitán Jack Harkness era uno de los mejores amigos con los que contaban en galaxia y siempre era un placer hacerle una visita o recibirle como pasajero temporal en la TARDIS, aunque ahora que tenía novio, no lo hacía muy a menudo.

Por fin se decidieron a salir y al abrir la puerta, allí lo encontraron con la misma sonrisa cálida, al mismo tiempo que espectacular, mirándolos y un momento más tarde acercándose a ellos con los brazos abiertos.

El Doctor le abrazó cordialmente, pero Rose, que siempre se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, se lanzó a sus brazos entre risas y dejó que el capitán la cogiera en brazos.

"Vaya, que bienvenida más calurosa. Rose, pareces, no se distinta, no me estarás proponiendo nada ¿verdad? Porque quiero recordarte que tengo un amigo especial justo aquí." Dijo Jack mientras rodeaba los hombros de Ianto, que saludó a los recién llegados. "¿Y que tu tienes el tuyo? Si es que todavía le aguantas."

"¡No digas eso de él!" El silencio se hizo a su alrededor, incluso la propia Rose se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado ruda al decir eso. "Lo siento, pero es que últimamente tengo un pequeño problema para controlar mis emociones."

"Me recuerda a mi prima Elli cuando se quedó embarazada." La mirad que Rose le lanzó a Ianto la delató, tanto que el capitán comenzó a reírse y de una forma mucho más efusiva que antes abrazó a Rose.

"¿Por qué no me habéis dicho en cuanto habéis llegado? Dios chicos enhorabuena." Luego fue al Doctor y también volvió abrazarle. "Esto hay que celebrarlo. Un momento, ¿Por qué estáis tan serios los dos? No habéis venido solo para contármelo ¿verdad? De que te estás escondiendo Doctor."

"Eso mismo le he preguntado yo, pero todavía no me lo ha querido decir."

"Jack ¿Por qué no le pides a Owen que le haga un examen completo? Seguro que él está más acostumbrado este tipo de cosas que cualquier otro médico normal."

"Doctor no voy a marcharme para que vosotros podáis hablar a mis espaldas." El Doctor fue hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras la escuchaba suspirar, poco a poco se iba calmando. "¿Me lo contarás después?"

"Cuando esté seguro que todo va bien si. Tu misma lo has dicho, no somos de la misma especie al fin y al cabo, no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto durante estos. Hazlo por mi."

"Entonces la amenaza es grave." Le preguntó Jack una vez que Rose los hubo dejado solos."

"No lo se Jack, pero se lo que le va pasar a Rose si tiene el embarazo normal de un Time Lord. Digamos que va a estar un poco susceptible." Jack sonrió, ya se estaba imaginando a Rose, _un poco susceptible._

"Y no quieres estar sólo con ella cuando eso pase." Añadió el capitán con cierta sorna en el tono de su voz.

"No quiero que se haga daño y tampoco quiero que nadie de con ella."

"¿Piensas en los Daleks?"

"Pienso en todos aquellos enemigos que tengo por el universo y pienso en que tu eres el único que puede protegernos hasta que nazca el bebé."


	2. Chapter 2

Todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, le parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Aunque había visto cosas increíbles con el doctor, lo que tenía Torchwood, allí en Cardiff, era increíble hasta para Rose. Jack le había estado enseñando todo y cuando por fin conoció a su pequeña mascota, tal y como él le había llamado, se quedó sin palabras.

Dos horas más tarde, la dejó en su habitación, la cual había sido expresamente acomodada para ella y para el Doctor. Los conocía perfectamente, de eso no el cabía ninguna duda a ella. Había puesto una cesta con comida, justo la preferida de ella y le había dejado los dos últimos números de su revista favorita. Para el Doctor, había dejado un ordenador portátil y sobre él había puesto una nota: "Se que no podrás estar quieto, pasando unos días de vacaciones. Aquí te dejo un juguete para que te entretengas."

Pero el Doctor no apareció en toda la tarde, aunque no fue ninguna sorpresa para Rose, todos los aparatos que para ella eran cosas provenientes de otros mundos, para el Doctor, eran increíbles fuentes de conocimiento, de las que siempre podría sacar algo nuevo e interesante.

Rose no se había imaginado que los primeros meses de embarazo pudiera agotarle tanto y pensó que podría tratarse de estar embarazada de un Time Lord, pero estaba cansada; después de estar todo el día de aquí para allá, viendo todo lo que Jack tenía que enseñarle y escuchando sus historias sobre sus más de cien años en Torchwood, ya no podía más y necesitaba dormir un rato.

Se tumbó en la confortable cama que según parecía, Ianto les había preparado y se quedó allí, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras esperaba que el sueño fuera a buscarla. Entonces se dio cuenta que algo muy importante se le había olvidado por completo, con todo el tema del bebé.

Tenía que visitar a su madre, seguro que ella sabía mucho más del tema que ella, pero sobretodo, tenía que darle la gran noticia. Se la imaginó, por un lado abrazándoles, dándoles la enhorabuena, lanzando de vez en cuando esos pequeños grititos que tanta gracia le hacía al Doctor.

Pero al mismo tiempo, también se la imaginaba echándole la bronca a él por haber dejado embarazada a su hija, con frases del tipo que era muy joven, que con la vida que llevaban no podían tener hijo, que tenían que establecerse. Pero al fin y al cabo, estaba segura que su madre se alegraría por ellos y más que nada, por ser abuela por fin, aunque su nieto, no fuera del todo humano.

No sabía cuando, pero al final se había quedado dormida. Las voces que escuchó fuera la despertaron y llena de curiosidad y bastante aburrida por no tener nada que hacer, se asomó a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

"Vamos a cenar a algún sitio, hace varios días que no salimos." Rose sonrió al ver a Ianto. Lo había conocido unas horas antes y le había chocado su seriedad, que estaba segura que no sería más que una fachada, que cuando estuviera a solas con Jack sería mucho más sincero, más abierto. No se había equivocado, al ver ahora al joven compañero del capitán y escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan mimosa, se echó a reír. "Se que te preocupan Rose y el Doctor, pero esperaba que hoy tu y yo, pudiéramos estar solos un rato."

Jack rodeó su cintura con el brazo y lo atrajo para poder besarle. "¿Sabías que eres adorable cuando te pones celoso? Además no voy a ningún lado por el Doctor, había pensando salir a cazar weevils, se han multiplicado los avistamientos últimamente."

Ianto se acomodó contra él. "No estoy celoso. Entonces puedo ir contigo de caza ¿Cuánto hace que no cazamos juntos?"

Jack le besó la frente a su compañero y lo miró a los ojos azules. "Pues a mi me encantas cuando te pones protector e intentas defender tu territorio." Al tenerlo de cara, Rose pudo ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del capitán y escuchó suspirar a Ianto. "Necesito que te quedes aquí. El Doctor está preocupado por Rose y quiero dejarla en las mejores manos. Se que como anfitrión no tienes precio y seguro que te llevas bien con ella." Se acercó a su oído. "Puedes preguntarle todo lo que quieras sobre mi, sabe muchas cosas de mi pasado." Le dio una palmada en el trasero y le besó con la primera vez. "Te veo esta noche en mi cama, si estás despierto." Se despidió de su compañero con una nueva sonrisa y se subió en el ascensor.

Ianto adoraba al capitán, eso era algo que no podía negar, pero a veces, la forma en que escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos, como tenía que intentar descifrar lo que había detrás de aquellas impecables y seductoras sonrisas, era algo que le costaba aceptar, sobretodo porque Ianto estaba enamorado de él, y daría lo que fuera porque Jack se abriera completamente a él.

"Está preocupado por mi." Ianto se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Rose. "Incluso después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, sigue tratándome como su hermana pequeña. Es encantador."

"¿Le conoces bien?" No estaba seguro de cual quería que fuera la respuesta a esa pregunta. Jack y Ianto llevaban juntos algo más de un año y otra más en el que tan sólo habían sido compañeros. Deseaba conocer al capitán, mejor de lo que se conocía a su mismo y no le hacía gracia la idea de que alguien más pudiera decir que lo conocía bien.

"Eso creo, aunque con Jack nunca se sabe. Jamás le había visto comportarse como un novio hasta ahora." Rose bajó la cabeza y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. "Te quiere mucho, eso estoy segura, porque nunca le había oído decir que tenía "un amigo especial"." Rose sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en su interior, aunque no sabía explicarlo. Había tantas emociones en su corazón, que no estaba segura que era lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente.

"¿Lo dices en serio? Quiero decir, Jack me ha dicho lo que siente por el Doctor y yo pensaba, después de cómo habla de él, que yo no era más, bueno ya sabes, un parche para no sentirse tan mal."

"No digas eso." Dijo Rose entre lágrimas, que no sabía ni de donde procedían, porque en realidad, un momento antes ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar. "Te puedo asegurar que Jack está siendo completamente sincero contigo. Quiere al Doctor, pero Jack sabe que se trata de algo imposible, porque el Doctor no siente lo mismo por él. Pero a ti te adora, se lo he visto en los ojos y por nada del mundo te diría que te quiere si no fuera verdad, no se perdonaría hacer daño a sus seres queridos." Entre feliz por saber que era uno de los seres queridos del capitán y triste por no sabía muy bien que, se echó a llorar en los brazos de Ianto.

Si tenía ganas de llorar, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado, estaba triste por darse cuenta que el Doctor no se comportaba así de abierto con ella, que no decía sin más que le quería, que lo que ella quería precisamente, era relación de Jack con Ianto. Pero al mismo tiempo también estaba sumamente feliz por el capitán. Su amigo había conseguido encontrar a alguien que le hacía feliz.

Entonces se dio cuenta que echaba de menos a su madre, pero también al Doctor, aunque se dio cuenta, que ese era el bebé, pues echaba de menos a su padre, pues apenas lo había visto el todo el día. Estaba agobiada, no estaba preparada para tener tantos sentimientos dentro y no saber cual era el más importante.

"¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua por favor?" Dijo Rose, cerrando los ojos, tras un largo suspiro.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Tras darle el vaso, Ianto se arrodilló frente a ella y esperó a que le contestara.

"Si te soy sincera no lo se. No se lo que siento, no se lo que quiero, no se nada ahora mismo. Creo que esto es lo que dijo el Doctor sobre mis sentimientos, pero no me avisó que no sabría diferenciar los míos de los del bebé."

Ianto estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, pero la voz del Doctor por detrás no le dejó hacerlo. "Rose cariño, te he estado buscando por todos lados." Entonces vio sus ojos empapados de lágrimas y tomando el puesto de Ianto la abrazó. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?"

"No lo se, es todo raro y tan complicado." Dijo Rose mientras el Doctor le secaba algunas lágrimas que todavía caían por sus mejillas. "No se lo que siento, porque no se lo que es mío de lo que siente el bebé. Si se que ahora está mucho más tranquilo porque estás aquí y no se siente sólo sin su padre."

El Doctor la miró a los ojos al escuchar aquella palabra, "padre", hacía mucho tiempo que no le llamaban así, pero no recordaba si entonces le había hecho tanta ilusión como ahora escuchar.

"¿Va a ser siempre así hasta que nazca el bebé y puede ser peor?" El Doctor acarició el cabello de Rose y sonrió.

"Tienes que aprender a escucharle. Cuando una de las mujeres de los Time Lord iba a quedarse en embarazada, le enseñaban a hacerlo, en tu caso, supongo que tendrá que ser algo más instintivo. Pero se que puedes hacerlo."

Al sentirse de repente completamente tranquila, Rose sonrió, aunque empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo completamente loca. Se abrazó al Doctor y por primera vez, pudo decir que sabía que el bebé también era feliz.

"Los dos te queremos." Le dijo al oído.

"Y yo a vosotros." Rose se separó de él con su sonrisa más pícara en los labios, por lo que el Doctor supo que estaba tramando algo y que no estaba seguro si le iba a gustar. "¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Mi madre."

"¿Tu madre que?" Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero le daba tanto miedo la idea de contarle a Jackie lo del futuro nieto, que pensó que tal vez Rose tenía alguna idea distinta.

"Tenemos que contarle nuestra nueva situación." Se tocó el vientre mientras hablaba.

"¿Tan pronto? No se podríamos esperar hasta saber el sexo."

"Es una niña." Contestó Rose rápidamente para sorpresa del Doctor y Ianto. "No s como lo se, pero lo se, es una niña."

"Increíble, eres más intuitiva que la mayoría de mujeres a las que vi embarazadas en Galifray. Creo que ya se porque me enamoré de ti en primer lugar." Sin poder ocultarlo, Rose se ruborizó al escucharle decir aquello. Estaba empezando a odiar eso de no poder disimular sus sentimientos. "Rose Tyler, te quiero."

"¿Qué hay de mi madre? Había pensado que podríamos decirle que venga aquí, seguro que no quieres que salgamos a la luz por si hay alguna criatura que quiere cazarme."

"Me parece una idea brillante."

"¡Aquí, no! Jack lleva mucho tiempo escondiendo esto, seguro que no le parece bien." Rose y el Doctor se volvieron hacia Ianto. "Lo siento, pero le conozco bien y le hace gracia meter extraños aquí."

"Mi madre no es una extraña. Estás hablando de mi madre, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices." Rose se levantó tan rápido y alzó tanto la voz que sorprendió incluso al Doctor. "Lo siento, últimamente no se me da muy bien controlarme."

"Ianto, este es el sitio más seguro para Rose y su madre, su madre sabe muchas cosas sobre mi, te aseguro que es de fíar." El Doctor sonrió con malicia, ya se estaba imaginando a Jackie allí dentro. "Estoy seguro que Jack estará encantado de conocerla." Eso sería divertido. Pensó para si mismo.

"¿Qué tal si esperamos a que vuelva y que lo decida él?" Dijo finalmente Ianto.

"Me parece bien." De forma casi imperceptible, Rose se recostó sobre el Doctor. Definitivamente, ese embarazado la estaba dejando agotada. "Podemos comer algo, me muero de hambre."

- o -

"Dime todo lo que sepas sobre ese bebé." Jack se sentó frente a la niña. Siempre se había preguntado que ser había detrás de ese rostro angelical, pero nunca se había atrevida a preguntar, sabía que su poder era demasiado grande como para molestarla si no quería contestar.

"Capitán, que sorpresa. Pensaba que después de haber encontrado al hombre que buscaba no volvería a verlo por aquí." La niña volvió las cartas, con la misma pasividad que lo hacía siempre, como si no le disturbara nada.

"Así pensaba hacerlo, hasta que mi amiga se ha quedado embarazada." Jack miró las cartas, sin comprender su significado.

"Es curioso como los hilos de la vida y el amor se juntan. Tus dos grandes amores están bajo el mismo techo y todavía no te has decidido a olvidar a uno por el que realmente te quiere." Jack no quería escuchar eso, aunque sabía que no era más que la pura verdad. "Tienes suerte porque tu joven amante te esperara siempre, aunque malgaste su vida en eso."

"Quiero saber por el bebé."

"La chica también te quiere, eres su protector, siempre lo ha sido, aunque durante años no lo ha sabido. Jamás se lo dirás, que modesto por tu parte. En cuanto a su bebé… no es de este mundo completamente. Eso lo sabrán muchos pronto y no creo que se que vayan a quedar quietos. Vigila a los que tengas cerca, puede que no todos sean lo que parecen."

"Hablas de cambiar formas."

"Hablo de peligro capitán, tanto para el bebé, como para sus padres, como para los que les protegan."

"¿Te refieres a Ianto y Gwen?"

"Cuida a tus seres queridos, si no quieres perder a ninguno, las cosas se van a poner muy feas cuando la noticia del niño corra por los bajos fondos."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack volvió a la base sin haber conseguido las respuestas que esperaba. No es que tuviera puestas todas sus esperanzas en esa niña, pero al menos había deseado saber si las sospechas del Doctor eran ciertas y alguien o algo iría detrás de Rose y su bebé. Jack se volvía sumamente protector cuando se trataba de sus amigos, y sobretodo sus seres queridos. Para él, Rose era como una hermana pequeña, tal vez el recuerdo de Grey, no de no haber podido salvar a su hermano cuando había tenido la oportunidad en sus manos, le hacía ahora volverse mucho más paternal con Rose.

Todo estaba tranquilo cuando llegó, por lo que sonrió. Le encantaba tener Rose y a su viejo amigo el Doctor cerca. Cuando no estaban con él los echaba de menos, bien por las aventuras que habían vivido juntos, bien porque el Doctor era el único que podía comprender lo difícil que era para él, reconocer que estaba enamorado.

La sola idea de perder una y otra vez a alguien tan importante en su vida como lo era Ianto. Había olvidado, o al menos lo había intentado, cuantos Iantos habían pasado ya por su vida, todos habían sido felices con él y Jack lo había sido con ellos. Pero al final, como era natural en el ser humano, todos habían muerto y durante mucho tiempo, Jack se había sentido abandonado, traicionado incluso por su si mismo, pues había llegado a convencerse que aquella vez sería la última, que no iba a vivir eternamente. Pero al final siempre ocurría lo mismo.

"Rose no puedes hacer eso, por favor." Rose apareció en la sala común con el móvil en la mano y Ianto detrás de ella. Jack los miró divertido en un principio. Parecían sacados de una película de los hermanos Marx. Jack se cruzó de brazos observando la escena. "No puedes traer aquí a quien quieras, este es un lugar completamente secreto y por mucho que se trate de tu madre no puedes decirle que venga aquí."

Rose se movía nerviosa por la sala, evitando que Ianto la alcanzara. "Mamá, hola soy yo Rose." Ianto miró a Jack buscando su apoyo con la mirada. Al fin y al cabo estaba convencido que Rose haría caso a su amigo más que a él. "Estoy en Cardiff, crees que podrías venir unos días, el Doctor y yo estamos con unos amigos."

Jack bajó hasta donde estaban ellos y espero a que Rose colgara el teléfono."Muy bien, ya veo que no te puedo dejar sola en tu estado. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que está pasando aquí?" Rose se sentó en el sofá y cruzó una mirada fría con Ianto, que se había colocado junto a Jack.

"Tu novio está empeñado en mantenerme secuestrada aquí." Ianto abrió la boca para decir algo pero al ver a Jack levantar la mano hacia él, decidió dejarle hablar. Jack la miró un momento. Estaba seguro que su amiga no había cambiado tanto desde que se habían visto la última vez.

Rose nunca trataba así a la gente y mucho menos los miraba con cara de tan pocos amigos. Rose era dulce y simpática, cariñosa y sensible y tenía muy poco que ver con la mujer que el capitán tenía delante. Por ello, decidió achacar su comportamiento, tal y como había dicho el Doctor al embarazo.

"No quiere que mi madre venga a verme." Rose suspiró intensamente.

"Eso no es cierto." Ianto se dio la vuelta y mentalmente comenzó a contar, estaba seguro que hacerlo hasta diez no sería suficiente.

"Vale, creo que lo voy pillando. Ianto ¿porque no me preparas un café como tu sabes hacerlo?" Jack se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto a Ianto para que le hiciera caso y le siguiera en juego. Sin que Rose se diera cuenta rozó su mano con la de su compañero y sonrió, en ese momento era su mejor forma de darle las gracias por todo lo que había estado haciendo. Finalmente Ianto los dejó solos.

"Menos mal, empezaba a odiarlo."

"Hey, no digas eso de Ianto." Jack saltó como un resorte, nadie ni siquiera un buen amigo podía hablar mal de su querido Ianto. "En cuanto a lo de tu madre, lo siento pero Ianto tiene razón, no va a bajar aquí."

"Pero, estamos hablando de mi madre." Rose hizo un puchero pero no impresionó a Jack.

"Y también estamos hablando de unas instalaciones que desconoce el gobierno británico y hasta las naciones unidas. ¿No crees que tener aquí a tu madre pondría en peligro nuestro secreto?" Jack intentó coger la mano de Rose, pero esta la apartó rápidamente.

"Te recuerdo que me debes una muy grande." Jack se quedó helado. Rose no tenía que seguir hablando para que el capitán supiera de lo que se trataba. Llevaba pensando en eso más de cien años y todavía no se había decidido sobre si le debía una o si la odiaba por lo que le había hecho. "No estarías aquí si no fuera por mi."

"¡Rose!" La chica levantó al vista hacia el pasillo superior en el que estaba el Doctor. Durante un momento todo el mundo se había quedado parado. El Doctor sin poder creer que Rose hubiera dicho algo así, Jack, notando la dura puñalada en el corazón, que en ningún momento se había esperado y Ianto, dispuesto a contestarle, el cuanto el capitán le dejara hacerlo.

"Vamos es cierto, yo le devolví la vida. Jack estarías muerto si no fuera por mi ayuda, así que deberías darme el privilegio de traer a mi madre. Creo que me lo merezco."

"No te lo pedí y durante mucho tiempo deseé poder deshacerlo." La voz del capitán sonó apagada, sin fuerzas y tan sólo con escucharle le dieron ganas de llorar a Ianto. Nadie hería los sentimientos de Jack, nadie le había hecho sentir realmente mal desde que lo conocía y ahora no podía creer que estuviera viendo, en esos ojos faltos de energía, al mismo hombre que no parecía perder la vitalidad nunca. "Tantas veces he intentado morir… No me diste ningún regalo Rose, sino que hasta hace poco, pensé que era una maldición." El resto continuó en silencio, incluso Rose que comenzaba a sentir que había hecho algo horrible. "¿Quieres que tu madre venga? Adelante tráela a la base, no seré yo quien te lo impida, pero no lo veas como mi agradecimiento por lo que hiciste, si no la demostración de lo mucho que te quiero."

Jack se levantó y se fue a su oficina, seguido de cerca por Ianto. El Doctor por su parte bajó hasta Rose, que se había quedado en el sofá, quieta, con la mirada baja, puesta en el suelo.

"¿Va a ser mucho peor?" Preguntó ella cuando el Doctor se sentó a su lado. "Cuando el embarazo esté más avanzado voy a convertirme en una arpía mucho peor de lo que lo acabo de ser con Jack."

El Doctor tardó en contestar, pues primero abrazó a Rose y apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. Suspiró con intensidad. Casi había olvidado lo que significaba ser una mujer de Gallifrey embarazada.

"En realidad conforme avance el embarazado, te volverás más emocional, más susceptible para llorar o reír como te ocurrió el otro día. La parte más agresiva son los primeros meses, luego te hartarás de reír y llorar."

"Aunque para entonces ya habré perdido a mis amigos. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan borde con Jack? Lo más normal es que ahora me odie." El Doctor la escuchó llorar por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada, conocía lo suficiente a Rose como para saber que era una chica orgullosa y aunque no le importaba expresar sus sentimientos, prefería guardarlos para ella.

"Jack no te odia, aunque supongo que debí explicarle un poco como iba esto del embarazo. En cuanto a lo de tu madre," El Doctor sabía que se iba a arrepentir de decir aquello en cuanto lo pronunciara pero tal y como estaba Rose no le quedaba otro remedio que hacerle sentir mejor y rodeada de la gente que más la quería, aunque fuera la mismísima Jackie Tyler. "¿Por qué no voy a buscarla con la TARDIS? Así podrás tenerla cerca pero no tendrá porque saber donde se encuentra."

El Doctor miró un momento a lo alto al despacho de Jack. La puerta estaba cerrada y no podía escuchar lo que allí estaban hablando el capitán y Ianto, pero pese a lo que había dicho un momento antes; sabía que lo que había dicho Rose le había dolido mucho al capitán. El Doctor sabía muy bien lo mucho que había intentando Jack morir y lo desesperado que se había sentido durante mucho tiempo por ser un hombre normal. Las palabras de Rose habían sido devastadoras.

"Volveré a llamar a mi madre, pero primero voy a hablar con Jack." El Doctor le acarició el cabello.

"Déjame que lo haga yo primero, tu llama a tu madre que seguro que tiene muchas cosas que contarte." De eso no le cabía ninguna duda al Doctor.

- o -

"¿Jack estás bien?" Le costó más de lo que creía a Ianto decir aquello. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que preocuparse por el estado de ánimo del capitán y mucho menos cuando lo veía tan abatido. "Jack."

"¿Ianto, estás enamorado de mi?"

Su compañero lo miró perplejo, pues se acababa de dar cuenta que después de tanto tiempo juntos, nunca habían hablado de eso. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?" Ianto se acercó a Jack y sentó en la mesa de su escritorio mirándole confundido. Acercó la mano hasta el capitán y la deposito sobre su hombro.

"Algún día, dentro de ¿Cuánto, ochenta años? Tu no estarás aquí y yo… Ianto me quiero y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la posibilidad de perderte de mi lado." Jack sintió la mano de Ianto sobre su mejilla y cerró los ojos. "No puedo hacerlo una vez más, el dolor es demasiado grande y tarda mucho en desaparecer. ¿Por qué las personas que quiero tienen que desaparecer de mi corazón antes que el dolor?"

"No lo hacen, nunca se van, nunca has dejado de querer a tus padres o a Grey, ¿Y que me dices de Jack Harkness? Tan pronto lo has olvidado. Nunca nos vamos de tu lado Jack y algunos, estamos hasta el final, pase lo que pase, estamos a tu lado."

Jack levantó la vista. Ianto estaba ahí, siempre estaba ahí, para abrazarle, para besarle y hacerle sentir mejor. Ianto era la persona en la que más podía confiar, pasara lo que pasara, el lo había dicho. Cogió la mano de su compañero que este tenía apoyada sobre la mesa y tiró de él. Le besó en los labios apasionadamente, hasta que los dos quedaron sin aliento.

"¿Sabes que es lo mejor de estar contigo?" Jack negó con la cabeza. "Que puedes enseñarme todo lo que has aprendido en tu larga vida." El capitán sonrió y volvió a besarle.

"Gracias ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?" ninguno de los dijo nada, pues ambos sabían que tarde o temprano, Jack tendría que descubrir eso.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le sacó de su momento íntimo.

"¿Tienes un momento?" Preguntó el Doctor a Jack. Ianto los dejó solos, despidiéndose del capitán con un beso final. "Así que… ¿estás enamorado?"

"Deja de dar rodeos, vienes a hablar de Rose." Eso era lo que más le gustaba al Doctor de Jack Harkness, su absoluta sinceridad.

"Supongo que debí avisarte." El Doctor se sentó frente a Jack y apoyó las piernas sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué iba a convertirse en una pequeña psicópata? Supongo que habría sido una buena idea por tu parte."

"Jack, no seas tan duro con ella. Conoces a Rose y sabes que no es así. Bueno, a veces es un poco cabezota, vale muy testaruda, pero jamás querría hacernos daño a ninguno de nosotros. Lo está pasando mal aunque no lo reconozca."

"Lo se, por eso no he dicho nada."

"Pero un poco de razón si que tiene. Vamos reconocelo, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para probar todo tipo de _actividades." _Jack sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar hacerlo con cierta tristeza. "Se lo que se siente, pero no puedes esconderte para siempre. Yo lo intenté y lo conseguí durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que, ya sabes…"

"Es lo que tienen las rubias llamadas Rose Tyler, una vez que las conoces no te las puedes quitar de la cabeza. Lo mismo que con los Doctores que viajan en la TARDIS, no puedes olvidarlos fácilmente."

Pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, hablar como amigos, era lo más sencillo para ellos dos. Ambos comprendían al otro perfectamente, sabían lo que sentían y lo difícil que era reconocer que querían a alguien tanto que su corazón quedaría destrozado cuando muriera esa persona.

"Doctor, mi madre viene en camino, ¿está la TARDIS preparada?" Preguntó Rose nada más entrar en el despacho. Sin embargo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Jack y se quedó cortada. "Lo siento, no quería molestar." Se dio la vuelta, pero al escuchar la silla de Jack moverse se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Jack delante de ella, parado, observándola, pero no parecía enfadado. "Lo siento tanto, no se como controlarmel, no quería decirlo, ni siquiera lo sentía. Si te he hecho daño…" Jack recogió e cuerpo de su amiga en un tierno abrazo y ella se echó a llorar.

"Dile a tu madre, que está oficialmente invitada en Torchwood. Seguro que al Doctor le encanta tenerla cerca cuando le digas que va a ser abuela." Jack se dio la vuelta y miró al Doctor soriendo, viendo como él lo mataba con la mirada.

"Gracias Jack y a partir de ahora…"

"A partir de ahora voy a enseñarte a controlar tus impulsos como hacían las mujeres de Gallifrey." El Doctor le tendió la mano a Rose. "Creo que he estado demasiado preocupado en quien puede hacerte daño y no me he dado cuenta de lo que estabas sintiendo tu." Besó a Rose, mientras Jack los dejaba solos, tenía que prepararlo todo para la próxima visita de la madre de Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

"Por favor Doctor dime donde vamos." Preguntó por cuarta vez consecutiva Jackie Tyler. A veces, el Doctor se preguntaba como era posible que Rose fuera realmente su hija.

"Ya te lo he dicho, vamos a encontrarnos con Rose." Contestó el Doctor mientras seguía presionando botones y de vez en cuando dando a algunos con el pequeño martillo que siempre tenía a mano

"¿Pero por qué no ha venido ella a verme a mi como siempre? No me digas que le ocurre algo malo a Rose. ¿Está enferma? Seguro que tiene la gripe o algo así. Espera un momento, ha cogido algo en alguno de los planetas a los que habéis ido últimamente y por eso no me lo quieres decir."

"Bueno, coger no sería la palabra adecuada." El Doctor intentó no reír, no era el mejor momento para gastar ninguna broma, Jackie no estaba para bromas, pues no sabía lo que le ocurría a su hija y con eso no se jugaba. "Vale lo siento. No tranquila, Rose no está enferma, pero es un poco complicado y está con unos buenos amigos."

"¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuando tienes amigos a los que me quieras presentar? Doctor todo esto es muy extraño y si no me dices donde está mi pequeña…"

"Hemos llegado. Se que no es el sitio más acogedor del mundo, pero Jack sabe lo que hace para mantener un sitio secreto y sobretodo seguro." Sin esperar respuesta de Jackie, el Doctor se quitó la gabardina, la colgó sin prestar atención a donde caía y salió de la TARDIS.

"Doctor espera, ¿A dónde vas?" Le gritó Jackie, pero le siguió fuera de la nave. Se quedó parada justo a su lado y durante un momento no supo que decir. Aquello era imponente, parecía salido de una película de ciencia ficción, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser un sitio completamente terrestre.

De repente un ruidos sonó en lo más alto de la sala, Jackie miró en esa dirección y cuando vio cruzar al terodáctilo creyó que estaba soñando. "¿Tenías que hacerlo verdad?" Jackie miró al Doctor sin saber con quien estaba hablando.

"Me gusta sorprender a los invitados, sobretodo si se trata de la familia." Jackie siguió la voz, le impresionó, tanto por el eco que se produjo a su alrededor como por la sensualidad con la que pronunciaba esas palabras. Entonces lo vio allí arriba, apoyado sobre la barandilla, aquel hombre tan apuesto y atractivo le estaba sonriendo.

"Jack por favor, estabas hablando de la madre de Rose, ¿podrías dejar de ligar por un momento y decirle a Rose que su madre ha venido?"

"Para tu información, no estaba ligando, tan sólo estaba siendo amable y educado con las visitas." Jackie se sintió aliviada porque ninguno de los dos hombres se diera cuenta de la decepción que se había dibujado en su rostro, ¿tan difícil era que un hombre se fijara en ella? "Jackie Tyler ¿verdad? Bienvenida a Torchwood tres, espero que te sientas cómoda aquí." Ella asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima al capitán. "Ahora comprendo de donde ha sacado Rose y enorme atractivo y por cierto una sonrisa encantadora sonrisa."

En cuanto Jack desapareció Jackie se echó a reír como si de una colegiala se tratara. El Doctor se la quedó mirando, no había cambiado nada desde que la conoció y mucho menos en lo que se refería a la necesidad de tener un hombre cerca.

"¡Mamá!" Rose apareció corriendo escaleras abajo y en cuanto llegó hasta su madre se lanzó a sus brazos y se echó a llorar. Jackie miró al Doctor esperando una explicación pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veía así a su hija. "Menos mal que has venido, te echaba tanto de menos, sobretodo con los meses que me esperan."

"¿Doctor?"

"Bueno supongo que será un buen momento de que tengáis un rato de madre e hija, yo mientras tanto voy a ver si Jack necesita algo." El Doctor no tenía miedo a nada, ni siquiera la muerte era un problema para él, pero Jackie Tyler era mucho más que eso y si lo juntaba al hecho de los sentimientos desbocados dentro de Rose, la combinación resultaba explosiva para él.

"Ah no, no seas cobarde, si vamos a decirle que vamos a tener un niño, bueno una niña más bien a mi madre, tu también formas parte de esto, así que te vas a quedar aquí."

"¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Desde cuando estás embarazada? ¿Y desde cuando tu y el Doctor…? No eso no me lo digas, pero ¿Estás embarazada y me lo dices así?" Rose dio un paso atrás y fijó la mirada en el suelo avergonzada. "Por el amor de dios Rose, hace meses que no nos vemos ¿y la única forma que tienes de decirme que voy a ser abuela es esa?"

"Jackie, por favor." Ella interrumpió al Doctor.

"No Doctor, no te metas en esto porque es algo entre mi hija y yo." El Doctor guardó silencio durante un momento, mirando una escena que no le gustaba nada. Jackie no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo por el corazón de su hija y la trataba como siempre, cuando él sabía muy bien que eso era justo lo que no debía hacer. "Rose…"

El Doctor se puso en medio y un segundo más tarde notó las manos temblorosas y amedrentadas de Rose alrededor de su cintura, como si le estuviera agradeciendo su gesto. "Jackie, no ha sido la mejor forma de decírtelo pero tienes que saber un par de cosas antes de enfadarte con Rose."

- o -

Jack entró en el dormitorio que hasta hacía poco tiempo había sido sólo suyo su santuario, en el que ninguno de sus subordinados entraba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero el cuarto no estaba vacío y el capitán ya se había acostumbrado a eso y sobretodo no le disgustaba.

Se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla de Ianto, que se movió y suspiró en voz baja. "Buen trabajo." Medio dormido, Ianto se quedó mirando al capitán sin decir nada, pues al principio no supo de lo que estaba hablando. "Con la base, está impecable, perfecta igual que todo lo que haces siempre." Se inclinó hacia su compañero y le besó con ternura en los labios.

"Me he quedado dormido, pero al menos a valido la pena, espero que Jackie se sienta cómoda."

"No te preocupes no creo que se dedique a mirar las cajas de pizza que vamos dejando por ahí. La noticia de que va a ser abuela creo que la va a tener entretenida un buen rato." Jack se tumbó en la cama junto a Ianto y nada más hacerlo, su compañero apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Jack sonrió, jamás había pensado, hasta que había conocido al joven Ianto Jones, que podría sentirse tan a gusto en una auténtica relación de pareja.

"Si te pregunto algo ¿crees que podrás ser completamente sincero conmigo y evitarás cualquier tipo de sarcasmos innecesarios para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos?" Preguntó Ianto sin pararse a respirar, por miedo a que Jack le cortara con un beso o alguna carantoña que terminara con ellos haciendo el amor y Ianto sin poder preguntarle lo que quería.

"Claro, lo que sea. Tu sólo dispara."

Ianto respiró hondo un momento, le había costado mucho tiempo llegar a ese momento y ahora que estaba allí no lo iba a desaprovechar por miedo a la respuesta de Jack.

"¿Estás enamorado de mi? Ya se que me quieres pero necesito saber si realmente estás o no enamorado de mi."

"Ianto…"

"Jack por favor, ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces y después de ver al Doctor y Rose, necesito saber si puedo esperar conseguir contigo una relación parecida, sincera y comprometida contigo."

"Lo siento…"

"Oh dios mío." Ianto se levantó rápidamente, no estaba preparado, por mucho que había pensado en ello, para un rechazo tan directo. Jack apenas había dudado a la hora de empezar a hablar, lo tenía claro y él no se había dado ni cuenta. "¿realmente esto no es más que un juego para ti?"

"Ianto por favor, escúchame." Jack fue tras él y aunque Ianto intentó alejarse, Jack lo retuvo con fuerza, incluso temió llegar a hacerle daño. "Ianto por favor, ¿tan cruel crees que puedo llegar a ser que estoy contigo por hacerte daño y te pregunto si me quieres para lastimarte?"

Ianto siguió mirando a la pared, no quería que Jack le viera en ese momento y descubriera su mayor miedo, el que había tenido desde que había comenzado su relación con el capitán, aquel que había guardado en su interior por temor a que Jack le dejara.

Entonces notó sus manos rodeando su cuerpo y atrayéndolo con cuidado. No lo podría resistir por mucho tiempo, no se podría mantener sereno notando su olor, su aroma aquel que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la razón durante su primera misión juntos.

"Jack necesito que seas sincero conmigo, porque no creo que…"

"Te quiero." Ianto se quedó sin respiración, clavado en el suelo, pensando que había sido su imaginación quien había dicho eso y no el capitán. Pero entonces notó su boca posarse sobre su cuello y depositar un dulce y tierno beso. "Ianto te quiero como hace mucho tiempo que no quiero a nadie."

"Lo dices en serio."

"¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Qué pasa? Vamos dímelo, me has pedido sinceridad y se que me estás escondiendo algo."

"No te escondiendo nada." Ianto se dio la vuelta por fin, mostrando los ojos inundados de lágrimas a Jack. "Es sólo que desde que te fuiste con el Doctor, cuando me dejaste aquí solo, me di cuenta que no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin ti."

"Ianto…"

"No, no lo digas, ya me siento bastante avergonzado por llorar delante de ti de esta forma tan tonta, que no se ni porque lo estoy haciendo, pero no lo puedo evitar. Acabas de decirme que me quieres y estoy contento, más que eso, pero no puedo dejar de llorar ¿Crees que estaré sufriendo los mismos efectos que Rose?" Ianto se echó a reír, pero el capitán no hizo lo mismo, sino que se quedó completamente serio. "¿Qué pasa he dicho algo?"

"Creo que si joven Jones, has dicho algo." Jack se apoderó del rostro de Ianto y le besó con fuerza. "Eres muy listo y eso me encanta de ti, vamos seca esas lágrimas que esto le va a encantar al Doctor."

Jack se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo miró atrás y vio allí a Ianto. Dos veces no iba a cometer el mismo error, por lo que alargó la mano y con dos zancadas, Ianto el alcanzó y la tomó.

"¿Juntos hasta el final?"

"No se de lo que estás hablando pero si, juntos hasta el final." Jack rodeó la cintura de su compañero y le besó otra vez antes de salir de la habitación.

"No estás embarazado Ianto, aunque no me importaría ver a un pequeño Ianto o a un pequeño Jack por ahí." Ianto sonrió ante esa imagen. "Pero tienes razón, creo que tienes los mismos síntomas que Rose."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, dios mío Rose, eso es increíble, entonces ¿voy a ser abuela?" Rose asintió en silencio. Por fin Jackie estaba muy más relajada después de la primera impresión. Su madre estaba feliz, jamás le había visto ese brillo en la mirada y hacía años que no la veía hablar con aquella alegría desbordada.

Jackie se abalanzó sobre la pareja y los abrazó con fuerza. Los dejó casi sin respiración y el Doctor tuvo que separarse de ella antes de que empezara a besarle en al mejilla sin parar.

"¡Me váis a hacer abuela, no me lo puedo creer Rose! Tu que siempre dijiste que los niños no eran lo tuyo y que no estabas preparada, mira por donde que alegría me habéis dado."

El Doctor se quedó mirando a Rose, pero no dijo. Creía que conocía a su compañera perfectamente, que sabía todo lo ella tenía escondido en su interior y que no le había contado a nadie y ahora resultaba que había mucho más de lo que él creía.

Quería preguntarle si estaba totalmente segura de tener ese bebé, porque de repente, el Doctor sintió el terrible temor de que su joven compañera tan sólo estuviera haciéndole feliz a él, porque él por fin iba a volver a ser padre otra vez.

Pero definitivamente, pensó que no era el momento para decir nada y mucho menos delante de Jackie. Ya era bastante con las hormonas revolucionadas dentro de Rose, como para encima, empezarle con preguntas que podían hacerle sentir mucho peor.

"Bueno y ya que estamos aquí," Jackie miró a su alrededor, jamás había estado en un lugar tan extraño y lleno de tantos artilugios, que desde luego no tenía ni la más remota idea de para que servían. Todo aquello parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. "¿Dónde estamos? Esto parece una especie de… no se, bunker militar o algo así."

El Doctor abrió la boca para decir algo, ya había pensado la excusa perfecta para que Jackie se lo creyera y no hiciera más preguntas, pero la voz de Jack al aparecer a lo lejos, le impidió decirlo. En cierto modo se sintió agradecido porque se cortara aquella conversación, con una mujer que jamás se agotaba de hacer preguntas y más preguntas.

"Gwen, te necesito en la base, ahora. Es importante."

"Estoy con Rhys es el aniversario del día en que nos conocimos. Es importante Jack y tu mismo dijiste que tenía que mantener mi vida privada al margen de Torchwood." Mientras hablaba, Gwen miró a su marido. Rhys había aprendido, después de mucho tiempo, la diferencia entre la mirada de Gwen de puedo convencer a Jack o la que le estaba mostrando en ese momento de lo siento cariño, creo que no hay nada que hacer.

"Lo se Gwen y lo siento, se que tenías planes para hoy, pero creo que Ianto ha sido afectado con algo relacionado con Rose."

"¿Ianto está embarazado? Wow Jack, sabía que eras bueno en la cama, pero pensaba que todavía no hacías cosas sobrenaturales."

"Tendrás que comprobarlo para saberlo querida. Pero esto va en serio, no Ianto no está embarazado, pero tiene los mismo cambios de humor que Rose, creo que lo que le ocurre a ella, tampoco es totalmente provocado por el embarazo."

"Vale, pero voy a llevar a Rhys, le prometí que pasaríamos el día juntos y creo que ver a Ianto como más susceptible de lo normal, no va a sorprenderle más que un manatí descomunal."

"Gracias Gwen, te quiero." Jack colgó el teléfono tras escuchar algo parecido a un, "tu si que sabes como conquistar a una mujer", parte de su amiga, pero al ver al Doctor mirándole, olvidó su conversación.

"¿Jack?"

"Doctor. Creo que voy a alegrarte el día, Rose no tiene ningún cambio de humor por culpa del embarazo, porque si es así…"

"Jack por favor, no lo digas." Le rogó Ianto desde atrás. Ya tenía bastante con estar infectado con algún tipo de enfermedad o virus de otro planeta, no quería tener que imaginarse pasar los peores nueve meses de su vida.

"Muy bien, Doctor, cual fue el último planeta en el que estuvisteis y cuando fue."

"Bueno, déjame pensar. Estuvimos en el cielo sin estrellas, precioso por cierto con esas cascadas y luego nos marchamos hacia Marte III, decepcionante con tanto olor a azufre por todos lados."

"Doctor por favor, si tengo algo que no forma parte del embarazo, quiero saberlo cuanto antes y espero que tu no lo supieras previamente." El tono de voz de Rose, algo amenazador, hizo que todos los allí presentes se quedaran callados, incluida su madre que jamás la había oído hablarle así al Doctor.

"Rose cariño, no sabía nada, creía que era parte del proceso de estar embarazada, creía que al ser humana, las cosas serían distintas."

"Ya, ya, pero volvamos a lo del planeta." Le interrumpió ella de una forma totalmente cortante e inesperada. "Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho, ya sabes que no puedo controlarme." Se abrazó a él y el Doctor la recogió en sus brazos de la forma más cariñosa que pudo."

"El planeta. ¡Oh, si ya lo recuerdo! Fue aquel con los árboles tan grandes y aquellas criaturas pegajosas que se deslizaban como su fueran gusanos. ¿No te babeó una de ellas encima? y a la TARDIS también cayó."

"¿No es preciosa la forma en la que se quieren? ¿Crees que algún día me tratarás así?" Dijo Ianto volviéndose hacia Jack, con los ojos rasgados otra vez por las lágrimas. Jack sonrió, le encantaba verlo tan sentimental, siendo alguien que le costaba tanto mostrar sus emociones.

Aunque lo cierto era, que cuanto más lo miraba, cuando más lo veía así, desvalido, abierto como un libro, mostrando todo lo que normalmente no se atrevía a decir, Jack no podía sentirse más enamorado, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho de esa forma.

"¿Sabes una cosa?" Jack se acercó su compañero y le susurró al oído. "Jamás me he sentido tan bien con alguien. No se si decirlo, no quiero verte llorar y tal y como tienes las emociones últimamente."

"¿Qué?" Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ianto y al mirarlo el capitán, lo vio como un niño que esperara su regalo de Navidad con la mayor ilusión posible. Su compañero sabía lo que iba a decirle o al menos se lo esperaba, pero quería oírselo decir.

No sabía si tan sólo se trataba de unos sentimientos que no podía ocultar por mucho que quisiera o si realmente tenía aquellas ansias de escuchar lo que Jack quería decirle.

"Te quiero." Dijo finalmente el capitán con una media sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que casi hicieron que Ianto perdiera el equilibrio. Jack rodeó el cuerpo de su compañero con el brazo y le besó en la frente.

Entonces se dio cuenta, hasta ese momento no había visto la pequeña herida que tenía Ianto en el brazo. La miró de cerca y se dio cuenta, que no parecía tratarse de una herida normal, pues su color era extraño y su forma, se parecía bastante a unas uñas, que sabía que no eran suyas, aunque tal vez le gustaría probarlo en el futuro.

"¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?"

"No lo se, no estoy seguro, pero creo que el día que llegaron el Doctor y Rose, no estoy muy acostumbrado a tener algo como la TARDIS por aquí." Jack sonrió al ver que su amante se sonrojaba. "Digamos que no la vi, estaba más concentrado preparando, ya sabes, la cena del otro día."

"Si, creo que me acuerdo. Impresionante por cierto y esas fresas con nata, creo que fueron lo mejor de la noche." Ianto carraspeó con fuerza para que Jack dejara de hablar, pues todos le estaban mirando. "Perdón, se me había olvidado comentártelo, después de tanto ejercicio aquella noche."

"Bueno, pues lo cierto es que me di un golpe, con la puerta creo que fue, pero no lo tomé en cuenta y mucho menos me había percatado de que todavía lo tuviera."

"Rose, enséñame tu mano un momento." Le dijo el Doctor a su compañera. "Estoy seguro que te he visto una herida. ¡Aha! Aquí está, Jack es igual que la de Ianto. ¿Lo ves cariño? En cuanto sepamos como curar esto, el embarazo será pan comido."

"¿Has dicho cuando sepas como curarlo? Esperaba que ya supieras. Lo siento, bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes."

La puerta de la base se abrió y allí aparecieron Gwen y Rhys. Rhys estaba protestando sobre lo húmedo y frío que era el pasillo de entrada, que tal vez una mano de pintura no le vendría nada bien, pero Gwen ya estaba pensando en lo que se había perdido cuando vio la mirada aliviada de Jack.

"Hola." Saludaron los en general.

"Gwen, creo que acabas de convertirte en nuestra salvación." Dijo el capitán. "Doctor, espero que mi plan te parezca bien, pero vamos a tener que dividirnos en dos equipo. Quiero viajar a ese planeta, al de las criaturas babosas y recoger algunas muestras sin ser contaminados claro. Ianto vendrá conmigo, quiero tenerlo controlado, por su estado cambia y supongo que tu, Doctor, ¿no estarás dispuesto a dejarme la TARDIS para un viajecito de ida y vuelta?"

"Jack, te aprecio mucho y en otras circunstancias tal vez accedería a tu petición, pero quiero recordarte que tienes a tu novio con las emociones a flor de piel y no me gustaría descubrir que habéis hecho ciertas prácticas de las tuyas. Así que lo siento mucho Jack, pero si quieres ir a algún sitio, yo iré contigo."

"Muy bien." Gruñó Jack, aunque sabía que el Doctor tenía razón, si le dejaba la nave, no se responsabilizaba de lo que pudiera terminar ocurriendo allí dentro entre Ianto y él, los dos solos. "Entonces nosotros vamos a ese planeta, Gwen mientras tanto te quedas aquí y cuidas de Rose y su madre, seguro que Rhys te puede echar una mano."

"Un momento Jack, ¿podemos hablar sobre eso?" Jack creyó escuchar la misma pregunta proveniente de tres sitios distintos, Gwen, el Doctor y Rose tenían algo que decir al respecto.

"Claro." Se acercó primero al Doctor y se lo llevó a parte.

"Jack, no voy a dejar sola a Rose aquí."

"Muy bien, pero ten en cuenta que si llevamos a Rose, la estaremos poniendo en peligro."

"Estoy acostumbrado a cuidar de ella."

"Se pasará todo el tiempo discutiendo con Ianto."

"Los mantendremos alejados."

"Y su madre querrá venir con nosotros. Apenas conozco a Jackie, pero diría que es una mujer encantadora, con un don para la conversación y que es fácil no darse cuenta que está cerca."

"Muy bien, Rose se queda en al base."

"Gracias por confiar en mi instinto." Le dio una palmada en al espalda, sabiendo que el Docto seguía pensando en llevar a Jackie con ellos. "Se lo dices tu a Rose ¿verdad?" Antes de esperar respuesta, Jack fue hasta Gwen. "Lo se, no te hace gracia y quieres ir a otro planeta, pero te necesito aquí." Puso las dos manos sobre los hombros de su amiga.

"Jack, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Rhys no hace más que mandarme señales y mensajes subliminales sobre la ilusión que le haría tener un hijo cuanto antes y tu quieres que nos quedemos cuidando a una embarazada."

"Gwen, por favor, ya te he dicho por teléfono que te necesitaba y es cierto, quiero a Rose como si de una hermana pequeña se tratara, de la misma forma que te quiero a ti."

Era la primera vez que decía algo así, pero era cierto, con el tiempo, después de comprender que Gwen estaba completamente enamorada de Rhys y sobretodo después de darse cuenta que lo que él sentía por Ianto, era mucho más que una atracción sexual, Jack había comprendido que sus sentimientos por su compañera habían cambiado y ya no la veía como una mujer tremendamente atractiva, que lo era, sino como la perfecta hermana pequeña.

"Y ahora también tengo que ocuparme de Ianto. No se donde les llevará esta afección, tal vez se quede en esto y estén más susceptibles de lo normal, pero también puede ser algo mucho peor y no me quiero arriesgar."

Gwen suspiró y le dio un pequeño empujón a Jack, mirándole como si en realidad estuviera muy molesta. "Me vas a deber una muy grande y tienes que prometerme que si después de esto, Rhys y yo acabamos teniendo un bebé, serás su tío favorito."

"Gwen no sabes lo que espero ese momento. Gracias."

"Jack está todo listo, la TARDIS está preparada y Rose, bueno, Rose se ha ido a acostar, dice que no se encuentra bien, aunque en realidad está muy cabreada conmigo, espero sinceramente que encontremos la solución en el planeta. Así que cuando quieras."

Jack cogió a Ianto de la mano, le besó para hacerle sentir mejor y ayudarle a sacar los nervios de su cuerpo y lo llevó hasta la TARDIS, el Doctor fue el último en entrar y un momento más tarde, Jackie, Gwen y Rhys la vieron desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí.


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho? Porque él te quiere."

El viaje en la TARDIS era corto, pero el Doctor tuvo tiempo para interesarse por su amigo. Hacía mucho que Jack y el Doctor no se veían y con todo el tema del embarazo de Rose y la afección de ella y Ianto, apenas habían tenido tiempo para hablar.

"No directamente, pero supuse que ya lo sabría."

"Que poco sabes de la gente que se enamora de ti." Jack lo miró sonriendo. "Y no lo digo por mi, no te hagas ilusiones." Durante un segundo el capitán pareció decepcionado, pero su expresión cambió pronto al pensar en Ianto. "Ese chico está loco por ti y ni si quiera te has molestado en decirle lo que sientes por él. Tienes suerte que no tenga ojos más que para ti."

"Se que tienes razón, no creas que no he pensado muchas veces en eso. Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que tarde o temprano, las cosas cambiarán y en el peor de los casos, con los años, Ianto…"

"Claro que ocurrirá." Dijo el Doctor sin pronunciar la palabra que tanto el aterraba a Jack. "¿Pero que vas a hacer hasta entonces, pensar en lo que podías haber hecho, en que podíais haber sido felices durante todos años? Vamos Jack, díselo."

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ianto en el pasillo, escuchando todo lo que estaban diciendo y tampoco se dieron cuenta que algo había cambiado en el joven agente, algo en su cabeza, algo producido por la dolencia que ese ente alienígena le estaba provocando.

Le dolía la cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar y por mucho que deseaba estar en un sitio tranquilo, oscuro y libre de cualquier ruido, no podía dejar de prestar atención a la conversación que él creía estar escuchando y que poco tenía que ver con la realidad.

"¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho? Porque yo te quiero." Ianto sintió que se rompía el corazón allí mismo. Tanto tiempo sospechando que el Doctor también podía sentir algo por Jack, igual que este lo sentía por el Doctor y ahora resultaba que era cierto.

"No directamente pero supuse que ya lo sabría." Claro que lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Le había abandonado durante semanas por el Doctor y siempre se había preguntado porque había vuelto. Tal vez el Doctor le hubiera abandonado y se acostaba con él para intentar olvidarlo.

Lo había convertido en su segundo plato, en su amante de reserva, a falta de lo que no podía tener.

"Que poco sabes de la gente que se enamora de ti y lo digo por mi, que a veces parece que no te das cuenta de las cosas que tienes delante." Ianto tampoco se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos y que estaban empezando a correr por sus mejillas.

Quería entrar ahí y decirle a Jack que le odiaba, que quería volver a la Tierra, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de esperar hasta estar tan lejos de casa para desvelarle la verdad? Nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero tenía unas ganas terribles de golpear a Jack con todas sus fuerzas, descargar su odio con él y hacerle ver que no podía jugar así con sus sentimientos.

No quería oír nada más, por lo que se marchó y se encerró en la primera habitación que encontró. Parecía ser un dormitorio, aunque aquella cama de formas extrañas no parecía ser muy cómoda para dormir. No le importó, pues se deslizó hasta el suelo y enterró el rostro entre las manos, si alguien le veía, al menos no le vería llorar.

"Supongo que te tienes razón. Quiero que sea feliz y se que puedo darle todo lo que espera de mi. adoro a ese muchacho. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Estoy enamorado de un humano; no se trata de un buen polvo o algo esporádico, ahora ya no me imagino los próximos setenta años lejos de él."

La mirada tan romántica que apareció en los ojos de Jack, dejó sin palabras al Doctor, conocía demasiado bien al capitán, como para estar completamente seguro de que se había enamorado un par de veces desde que lo conocía y muy a su pesar por haberle hecho daño, una había sido él.

Jack no dijo nada más y dejó al Doctor frente al tablero de mandos de la TARDIS, se fue en busca de Ianto, aunque tardó en encontrarlo, pues no estaba donde él esperaba. La nave era grande, más de lo que uno podía llegar a pensar, por lo que tuvo que abrir más de una puerta, hasta dar con el lugar correcto.

En realidad, no sabía que estaba allí, tan sólo lo sintió, como si pudiera escuchar el latido de su corazón. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y esperó. Entonces lo escuchó, era un pequeño y débil sollozo, proveniente del suelo. Vio una sombra acurrucada, se agachó y le tocó; para su sorpresa, Ianto estaba temblando.

"¿Ianto que pasa? ¿Es un nuevo síntoma o algo así?"

"Si, eso parece." Dijo entre sollozos, sin levantar la cabeza, pues lo último que quería en ese momento era que el capitán lo viera así. No estaba seguro si era por culpa del daño que Jack le había hecho o si estaba, también actuando sus hormonas a flor de piel, pero lo cierto era que se sentía completamente destrozado. "¿Podrías dejarme solo? No es que me apetezca mucho verte ahora mismo."

"Ianto…" Jack trató de acariciarle la mejilla.

"¡He dicho que me dejes!" Con un fuerte manotazo, Ianto le apartó la mano. Le estaba mirando a la cara, con los ojos enrojecidos y sin apenas poder respirar. "¿Crees que no te he oído hablando con el Doctor? Pobre Rose y ella sin saber nada de esto. ¿Os habéis visto durante este tiempo? Seguro que alguna de las noches en las que me dejas durmiendo, te has visto con él."

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? Creo que ese veneno te está haciendo demasiado efecto. Vamos, necesitas descansar." De nuevo, con un rápido movimiento, Ianto empujó a Jack y se levantó. No podía estar cerca de él, no quería mirarle, sabiendo lo que le había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo. "Ianto, para un momento."

"¿Para que? Ya me has roto el corazón, ¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora, Mostrarme lo mucho que le quieres? No tracias Jack, creo que ya tengo bastante con el corazón y el orgullo destrozados."

Ianto dio dos pasos hacia la puerta, pero Jack le agarró el brazo y lo detuvo. Sin embargo, el capitán no luchó demasiado con él, porque de haberlo hecho, le hubiera ganado. Dejó que le empujara contra la pared y le vio levantar el puño cerrado contra su rostro, si quería golpearle, no se lo iba a impedir.

Pero Ianto no pudo hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo, pero no fue capaz de golpearle; por mucho que le doliera lo que le había hecho, estaba mucho más enamorado de él. Seguramente, ya no habría otra persona así en el mundo para él.

"Te odio."

"No se lo crees que has oído, pero te puedo asegurar que no hay nada entre el Doctor y yo; él no puede querer más a Rose y yo…" Por un momento escuchó en su cabeza las palabras del Doctor, _"Díselo."_ "Te quiero a ti, soy un imbécil por habértelo dicho antes, pero es cierto, te quiero."

Al intentar acariciarle la mejilla, Ianto se retiró, como si sintiera que le fuera a quemar con su contacto, pero al menos ya no había esa furia en su mirada, que se había convertido en la que él conocía y tanto quería, la de ese cachorrillo abandonado del que había quedado prendado hacía tiempo.

"Pero lo he oído. Hablábais de vuestros sentimientos, te ha dicho que te quiere, que está enamorado de ti y yo…" Definitivamente, la cabeza le iba a estallar y apenas podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos unos pocos instantes.

"Siempre has confiado en mi, así que créeme cuando te digo que eso no ha sido así, que el Doctor me estaba haciendo entrar en razón y me ha hecho venir aquí a decirte que te quiero y que no puedo pensar en perderte."

Ianto suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y dolor. Jack se acercó otra vez a él, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Con mucho cuidado le rodeó la cintura con las manos y esperó, Ianto no se movió, luego acercó los labios a su mejilla y le besó con cuidado. Como única respuesta, Ianto suspiró otra vez y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del capitán.

"Creo que me estoy volviendo loco." La mano de Jack le acarició el cabello con ternura y esperó a que Ianto dijera algo más. "Era tan real, que creía que me iba a consumir de dolor. ¿Entonces tu y el Doctor no estáis juntos? Se que le quieres y me fastidia saber que nunca podré competir con él, pero pensaba que…"

Jack no le permitió terminar, pues le cerró los labios con un intenso beso, mientras poco a poco iba retrocediendo hacia la extraña cama. Sentó a Ianto en la cama, moviendo su cuerpo con facilidad y por fin separó su boca de la de su amante.

"Debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero en cuestión de enamorarme, no me abro con facilidad, no se me da tan bien como acostarme con alguien por el simple echo de que me guste. Hay algo más, algo intenso que me corta."

"Lo se, te he visto con ganas de decirlo muchas veces y pensaba que no lo hacías por… porque no me hiciera ilusiones por si al final decidías marcharte."

"Jamás te haría tanto daño. Te quiero." Dijo de nuevo el capitán con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "Y si no te importa, a partir de ahora, me gustaría que no te separaras de mi, para evitar nuevos malentendidos."

"¿No estás enamorado de él?" Jack no respondió, tan sólo decidió besar a Ianto con fuerza. Tal vez con eso le estaba dando toda la respuesta que el muchacho buscaba, tal vez no se atrevía a decir que lo que sentía por el Doctor era más grande que cualquier sentimiento; pero Ianto no volvió a insistir y dejó que el capitán le hiciera olvidar el mal rato pasado.

- o -

Jack se abalanzó sobre el Doctor, rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza, por mucho que quisiera huir de él, jamás lo habría conseguido. Pero tampoco lo intentó, se quedó donde estaba, mirando al capitán, esperando que lo hiciera, que le besara por fin, acabando así con la frustración de muchos años.

"No puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo Doctor. No puedo soportar verte con Rose y saber que deberías estar conmigo." Sujetó con fuerza la barbilla del Doctor.

"Lo se, jamás debí abandonarte, pero me aterraron mis propios sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo, ya no eras un humano más, ahora eras alguien como yo, con toda la eternidad por delante. Lo siento Jack, espero que no sea demasiado tarde."

"Para nosotros, nunca lo será." Por fin Jack juntó sus labios con los del Doctor, dejándose llevar por la emoción más grande que hubiera sentido nunca. Había deseado tantas veces poder fundirse en un beso con el Doctor, no en un beso de despedida, si no un beso que demostrara sus sentimientos.

Por fin, el Doctor rodeó su cuerpo, Jack sintió sus manos abrazándole, cuanto tiempo esperando ese momento. Se estaba quedando sin respiración, pero no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a morir por un momento de aquella felicidad.

Con fuerza, Jack empujó al Doctor, contra la silla y le obligó a sentarse, sin que el Doctor opusiera mucha resistencia. Se quedaron mirando por un momento, sus rápidas respiraciones sonando al mismo frenesí. El Doctor deslizó la gabardina a lo largo de los brazos de Jack y la vio caer al suelo.

"Oh Jack, se que no puedo hacerle esto a Rose, pero hace tanto que no puedo quitarme tu imagen de la cabeza." Deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho del capitán y al volver a subirlas, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, tras quitarle los tirantes. "¿Cuántos han hecho antes?"

"Ninguno como tu." Jack suspiró cuando su piel entró por fin el contacto con las manos del Doctor. "Sabes que te quiero desde el primer momento, pero nunca me puse entre Rose y tu. Si hubiera sabido que tu sentías lo mismo por mi." El Doctor pasó su mano tras la nuca del capitán y le hizo acercarse para poder besarle otra vez.

"He oído muchas de tus historias, de tus aventuras amorosas y me pregunto lo que serías capaz de hacer aquí, en los mandos de control de la TARDIS." El Doctor, sonrió ampliamente y esperó la respuesta de Jack que no se hizo esperar, pues lo cogió de la solapa del abrigo y tiró de él hasta los mandos de la nave.

"Puedo ser muy imaginativo cuando la ocasión lo requiere." Volvió a besarle, mientras le quitó el abrigo."

- o -

Rose gritó con fuerza y se levantó de la cama de Jack con rapidez. Nada más salir del dormitorio se encontró con Gwen y con su madre, que habían acudido ante su grito.

"¿Rose cariño que te pasa?"

"El Doctor… Jack lo ha conseguido, no se como se habrá quitado a Ianto del medio, pero lo ha conseguido. Todo este tiempo ha estado pensando como estar a solas con el Doctor para seducirle y al final lo ha conseguido."

"Rose ¿de que estás hablando?"

"Tengo que ir a la TARDIS y matar a Jack." Dijo por fin la chica mientras buscaba por la base alguna forma de poder llegar a la nave. "El Doctor es el padre de este bebé, pero Jack, tiene que morir, al menos una vez." Gwen y Jackie se miraron sin comprender lo que le ocurría a Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

"¿Se puede saber que son esos gritos? ¿Rose que pasa?" Jackie subió de las celdas en las que no había dejado de mirar al weevil que tenían allí encerrado. A pesar de que gracias al Doctor había visto ya muchas criaturas, todavía se sorprendía de las que podían llegar a la Tierra a través de la fisura.

"Jack es un… voy a matarle y me da igual que pueda resucitar, porque volveré a matarle hasta que me pida perdón por lo que ha hecho." Rose, se movió con rapidez hasta donde había estado antes la TARDIS, donde estaba segura que volvería a aparecer en cuanto volvieran.

"¿De que estás hablando cariño? El Doctor y Jack se fueron hace unas horas y no han vuelto. Creo que has tenido una pesadilla y crees que es real. Pero no ha pasado nada."

"Yo se que ha pasado, lo he visto y se que ha pasado. El Doctor no quería, Jack le obligó, lo se, lo he visto." Volvió a repetir con más furia esta vez. "Lo tenía acorralado, no le dejó ninguna opción más que hacer lo que el capitán le decía." Rose detuvo allí.

No tenía ninguna intención de moverse hasta que viera aparecer al Doctor y le dijera que tenía razón, que lo que había visto que ocurriría, era algo que Jack había provocado con ese encanto que decía tener y que Rose acababa de ver que no era más que acorralamiento contra su voluntad.

"Rose cariño, creo que estás un poco confusa, has estado durmiendo y creo que has confundido un sueño con la realidad. No sabemos lo que ha hecho el Doctor en su ausencia, pero estoy segura que no ha sido otra cosa más que ayudarte, buscar algo para poder devolverte a la normalidad. Además, ¿Desde cuando crees que el Doctor hace algo contra su voluntad?"

Gwen y Rhys también aparecieron en la enorme sala, sobresaltados por lo escandaloso de los gritos de Rose. La chica parecía tan normal, tan simpática y dulce que se les hacía muy raro verla ahora dar esas voces. Parecía estar realmente fuera de si.

"Claro, tienes razón. No se porque estoy excusando al Doctor, cuando él es el primero que sabe mantener a raya a Jack cuando es necesario. Nunca le ha dado motivos para pensar que podía ocurrir algo. Al menos delante de mi. No quiero ni pensar lo que ha ocurrido cuando no he estado presente."

"Rose…" Volvió a insistir Jackie, pero en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la TARDIS llegando a Torchwood.

Rose sintió como si la sangre comenzara a hervirle, como si pudiera controlar sus sentimientos. En ese momento odiaba a Jack con toda su alma, por haberle robado, a traición al hombre que ella amaba, al padre de su hijo. Lo odiaba por no haberse atrevido nunca a decirle directamente al Doctor lo que realmente sentía por él y por haber haberse lanzado como si de un león en busca de su presa se tratara. Lo odiaba tanto o más que al Doctor, que al final había terminado por sucumbir a sus encantos.

"Tal vez el Doctor nunca se haya atrevido a hacer esto y ahora que estaba a solas, decidió dar el paso, ver lo que ocurría, si Jack estaba receptivo, a pesar de estar con Ianto. Pobre Ianto, cuando se entere va a quedar destrozado, con lo que él quiere a Jack."

Así terminó diciendo Rose, mientras los demás allí presentes le escuchaban en completo silencio, atentos a sus palabras, como si estuviera hablando el algún tipo de extraño lenguaje de otro planeta.

Mientras tanto, la TARDIS terminó de aterrizar en la base. Rose había tenido más tiempo para pensar, para exasperarse y saberse fuera de sus casillas, con unas ganas cada vez más terribles de acabar con Jack por haber destrozado una pareja que hasta que habían ido a Torchwood, funcionaba perfectamente.

La puerta de la TARDIS se abrió y Rose escuchó al risa de Jack al otro lado. Miró a su alrededor, necesitaba algo, algo contundente. Jamás había sentido esa rabia dentro de ella, aunque también era cierto que jamás había visto algo así, ni le habían hecho tanto daño en el corazón. Ni siquiera las veces que el Doctor había tratado de alejarla de él para salvarle la vida se había sentido tan destrozada por algo.

Entonces vio aquellas piedras. Recordaba que Ianto le había dicho que formaban parte de una nave que había caído hacía tiempo en la Tierra. "Fue un regalo de Jack." le había dicho el día de antes. El dice que le gustó y que pensó en que a mi también me gustaría. Yo prefiero pensar que me la dio como un auténtico regalo, ya sabes, algo más romántico."

"Lo siento Ianto, pero creo que esto va a ser lo mejor para que veas la realidad sobre Jack." Rose cogió con fuerza las dos primera piedras, una con cada mano, apretándolas con tanta fuerza, que se estaba haciendo daño.

Sin saber que tenía aquellos reflejos, en cuanto vio aparecer a Jack por la puerta de la TARDIS, lanzó la primera de las piedras contra él, pero por unos pocos milímetros pasó de largo de su cabeza. La segunda, con mejor puntería esta vez alcanzó a Jack en la cabeza, aunque lo hubiera hecho en la de Ianto si el capitán no lo hubiera apartado a tiempo, empujándolo otra vez hasta dentro de la TARDIS.

Jack se quejó, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y vio la sangre teñírsela. Se dio la vuelta, comprobó que Ianto estaba bien y después decidió saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

Jackie y Gwen gritaron al mismo tiempo para intentar detener a Rose antes de que lanzara las dos primeras piedras, pero no pudieron evitarlo.

"Espero que alguien me pueda explicar porque Rose me acaba de agredir y porque veo ue sus ojos piden más sangre, mi sangre." Ianto tapó la herida del capitán con su pañuelo mientras este hablaba, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Rose.

"No estamos seguros, de repente ha empezado a decir no se que cosas que le habías hecho al Doctor. Se despertó así, no se porque." Gwen se fue movimiento lentamente hacia Rose, sin separar la vista de sus manos, para evitar que lanzara la tercera de las piedras.

"Como si no lo supieras Jack. Os vi, no se si fue en sueños o como, pero vi lo que hacíais en la TARDIS."

Desde detrás de Jack, Ianto sintió que su rostro enrojecía rápidamente y se mordió el labio, en parte abochornado porque alguien les hubiera visto, pero sobretodo incapaz de comprender porque le molestaba tanto a Rose lo que el capitán y él hubieran hecho un par de horas antes.

"¿Desde cuando te importa lo que Ianto y yo hagamos? Si nos hemos acostado en la TARDIS ¿y que? No se que tiene nada de esto que ver con el Doctor." Jack acercó a Ianto y rodeó la cintura de este con decisión para demostrarle a Rose que todo lo que había ocurrido en la nave había sido entre su joven compañero y él.

"Eso no es cierto. ¿Doctor donde estás?" nadie contestó dentro de la TARDIS. "¿Doctor?" Volvió a repetir Rose con cierta rabia en la voz ahora. Se volvió otra vez hacia Jack. "¿Qué le has hecho, no has tenido bastante con tirártelo? Seguro que lo tiene escondido en algún sitio sólo para él."

Cogió la tercera de las piedras y a punto estuvo de lanzársela de nuevo a Jack, pero Gwen la cogió, se la quitó de la mano y luego la agarró con fuerza. "Rhys necesito que vayas a la enfermería y traigas un calmante antes de que Rose cometa una locura y nos mate a alguno de los que no pdemos regenerarnos."

"Suéltame, tu no lo entiendes." Rose comenzó a patalear para intentar liberarse, pero Gwen tenía mucha fuerza, sus más de dos años en Torchwood, la habían convertido en una mujer fuerte y con experiencia con criaturas mucho peores que Rose fuera de si.

"¿Cómo que traiga un calmente? No se que aspecto tienen los calmantes ¿Qué pasa si traigo algo venenoso y acabamos matándola?"

"¿Pero que estás diciendo?" Gritó Jackie superando la voz de su propia hija que no hacía más que gruñir para ir a por Jack, sin dejar de mirarle con unos ojos que parecían ser del peor de los psicópatas.

"Muy bien, Rhys tu sujeta a Rose, yo voy a por el calmante." Gwen le pasó a su marido a Rose y él tuvo que cogerla con más fuerza de la que había pensado. No estaba seguro si era por el estrés o porque realmente era así de fuerte, pero apenas podía controlarla.

"No la sueltes o saltará a la yugular de Jack y lo pondrá todo perdido." El capitán miró a Ianto que sonriéndole, demostraba que se lo estaba pasando bien. Al fin y al cabo siempre había sabido que intentar ligar con todo el mundo, tenía que salirle mal en algún momento.

"Vale creo que lo tengo, pero tendremos que probarlo con alguno de los dos para estar seguros. Creo que sería mejor hacerlo con Ianto, parece que es el que más fuera de si está."

El Doctor apareció en el exterior de la TARDIS, con la mirada baja hacia la inyección que tenía en las manos. Todo se había quedado en silencio, aunque estaba seguro que un momento antes había escuchado hablar a gente.

Levantó por fin la vista y sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, se quitó las ganas y las guardó en su chaqueta. Todos lo estaban mirando, Jackie preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque él obviamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que ella le estaba hablando.

Rhys no hacía más que hacer fuerza para evitar que Rose se moviera y se escapara de sus manos y aunque el Doctor quería preguntar que era lo que estaba haciendo, al mirar a la chica, se dio cuenta que algo le había ocurrido. Eran sus ojos, llenos de rabia, el sudor que recorría su frente, la forma de respirar tan agitada y sobretodo, la forma de mirarle a él, como si su único deseo en ese momento fuera matarlo allí mismo.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con Jack, que con el pañuelo cubierto de sangre en la cabeza taponando la herida, no tenía muy buen aspecto. Parecía que todos habían estado en una batalla y que además habían perdido.

"¿Me he perdido algo?" Dio un par de pasos al frente.

No se preocupó demasiado por Jack, al fin y al cabo por muy grave que fuera la herida de su cabeza, o se curaba normalmente o se regeneraba. Lo que más le preocupaba era el estado de Rose.

"¿algo?" Le dijo Jack irónicamente. "Lo cierto es que no se que decirte. A lo mejor para ti es normal que tus discusiones con Rose terminen con cosas que vuelan a tu cabeza desde su mano."

"¿Qué? Rose cariño ¿que te ha pasado?" El Doctor continuó caminando lentamente hacia ella, que lo miraba como si tratara de un gato a punto de saltar.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" Con un fuerte tirón consiguió liberarse de las manos de Rhys, cogiéndolo por sorpresa y tal y como el Doctor había visto venir, se lanzó a por él. "Podías habérmelo dicho antes de quedarme embarazada en lugar de engañarme. ¿Por qué dijiste que me querías y luego te vas con Jack?"

"¿Qué?" Fue Ianto el que lo dijo, aunque aquellas tres letras expresaban el sentimiento de los tres recién llegados. "¿Jack?"

"Has estado conmigo todo el tiempo y el Doctor ha estado estudiando lo que encontramos en el planeta. ¿Crees que he hecho algo en sueños?" Jack abrazó con mayor fuerza a su compañero, ahora que lo había recuperado casi por completo, no lo iba a perder por una nueva paranoia.

"No he hecho nada. Te lo juro."

"¡No me mientas!"

Rhys volvió a cogerla al ver aparecer a Gwen desde la enfermería con una inyección en su mano. Le encantaba que su mujer fuera la que salvara el día, pues no podía sentirse más orgulloso de lo que hacía.

"No me mientas porque se que al final te rendiste a Jack. Luchaste, que detalle, pero al final le besaste y dejaste que te…" Gwen asestó con destreza la punzada con la que la inyección se clavó en el brazo de Rose. La chica protestó se volvió hacia Gwen para decir algo, pero no sabía que aquel compuesto hacía efecto muy rápido, como para decir nada.

Finalmente se desplomó en los brazos de Rhys que un momento más tarde la dejó en brazos del Doctor y se separó.

"Es una pena no saber lo que le hice al Doctor en ese sueño." El codazo en el costado por parte de Ianto, hizo que Jack dejara de hablar y se guardara sus pensamientos para él. "Muy bien, Doctor, lleva a Rose al dormitorio y deja que duerma, ese sedante tardará horas en pasar. Mientras tanto, que tal si probamos el nuevo compuesto con Ianto."

"¿Conmigo? ¿Estáis seguros que funciona? Quiero decir, se que todo esto lo estás haciendo por mi. Pero…"

Jack tomó a Ianto por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Confías en mi?" Ianto tan sólo asintió. Jack le besó y dejó que su compañero se relajara en sus brazos. "Voy a cuidar de ti, no te va a pasar nada malo."

"Lo se." El Doctor le entregó a Jack la jeringuilla que había preparado. "Por cierto, por si algo sale mal, te quiero." Jack tan sólo le volvió a besar y sin esperar nada más, le puso la inyección.

Un momento más tarde Ianto se tambaleó, perdió el equilibrio y se dejó caer contra Jack, seguro de que el capitán no permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ya se que no vas enfermar por pasar toda la noche al lado de la cama, pero aún así, sigo pensando que deberías darte un respiro, o al menos despejar las ideas." Le dijo Gwen al capitán, intentando que apartara durante un momento la vista de Ianto.

Ianto llevaba durmiendo más de seis horas y todavía no había dado muestras de despertarse. Eso ponía nervioso a Jack, no quería pensar que había fallado, que no había acertado con lo que estaba afectando a Rose y Ianto y que darle aquel supuesto antídoto, no había hecho más que empeorar su condición.

"Estoy segura que estará bien, ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes está otra vez en pie; pero ha pasado unos días muy mal, su cuerpo tendrá que volver a la normalidad." Gwen puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y lo apretó con cuidado.

"¿Y si después de todo me he equivocado? Tal vez me precipité a la hora de aceptar lo que les ocurría. Nosotros no trabajamos así, evaluamos todas las posibilidades y nos aseguramos que no hay riesgos."

"Jack, no me vengas con esas. Eres la persona más impulsiva que conozco, si ves aparecer al Doctor lo dejas todo para ir detrás de él, si nos ocurre algo malo a alguno de nosotros, creo que no hace falta que te diga lo que haces."

"Si, tienes razón, pero no se me daba nada bien pensar en las consecuencias y cuando se trata de usar a mi gente de conejillos de indias." Volvió a mirar a Ianto. Se empezaba a sentir culpable por haber probado con él el antídoto sin haberle preguntado. "Se que todo va a salir bien, pero aún así, no dejo de tener miedo."

"Jack…" Dijo Ianto desde la cama como si estuviera contestando al capitán. "Me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué ha pasado?" Intentó incorporarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y estuvo a punto de vomitar. "Dime que no nos fuimos de bares anoche y que esto es lo que queda de una horrible resaca.

Jack sonrió. "No, tranquilo, digamos que te dio más por lo sintético, un nuevo medicamento, más o menos."

"¿Cómo?" cerró los ojos, no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho tiempo sin vomitar. Jamás e había sentido tan mal y eso que había tenido buenas borracheras y más de una vez, Jack había terminado por dejarlo en casa sin que Ianto se acordara, pero eso superaba todo lo imaginable.

"Nada tranquilo, tu solo dime como te sientes."

Ianto se fijó que en la habitación también estaba Gwen y que ella no podía ocultar su preocupación por él. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda que algo estaba ocurriendo y que Jack no le estaba contando toda la verdad.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí y porque siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima? Además no recuerdo que estuvimos haciendo ayer. ¿Fue un ataque alienígena y me borró la memoria o algo asi?" Jack volvió a sonreír para mayor desesperación de Ianto, que volvió a intentar levantarse, pero cayó en la cama con la primera arcada.

"Vale, vale, veo que no recuerdas nada. Estabas enfermo igual que Rose. Nos fuimos al último planeta en el que ella y el Doctor habían estado, a ver si encontrábamos algo la solución. En el estado de Rose no podíamos arriesgarnos a probarlo con ella."

"Así que te arriesgaste conmigo."

"Tampoco es eso."

"Jack…" Definitivamente iba a vomitar, hizo un gesto al capitán para que le ayudara a levantarse e ir al cuarto de baño. Se tuvo que apoyar en él para no caer al suelo, respiraba con dificultad, realmente ese medicamento de Jack le había sentado fatal. "No te recomendaría patentarlo si no quieres matar a tus pacientes." Tras vaciar, incluso de lo que no había en su interior, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del capitán y suspiro.

"Dime una cosa. ¿en que estás pensando?"

"Jack, acabo de echar el desayuno de ayer y creo que voy a desmayarme, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Porque tal vez tu no te acuerdes, pero tenía ciertos pensamientos un tanto sicóticos antes de darte esa medicina. Al menos tu no me lanzabas nada a la cabeza. Vamos vuelve a la cama."

No le hacía falta al capitán, preguntarle como se encontraba, para saber por su rostro pálido y sus pequeños suspiros de agotamiento, que está sin fuerzas. Tal vez el remedio fuera demasiado fuerte después de todo.

Lo dejó sentado en al cama y le tocó la frente. Al menos no había ninguna infección, no había fiebre y poco a poco el color estaba volviendo a sus mejillas. "Entonces he dejado de ser un freak."

Jack le besó en los labios cariñosamente y se sentó a su lado. Sin decir nada y como si se tratara de un cachorrillo abandonado en mitad de la calle, vio como Ianto apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas y cerraba los ojos al sentirse protegido por el capitán. Le gustaba notar sus manos enredadas en su cabello y su respiración sobre su oído cuando le susurraba algo.

"¿Cómo está Rose?"

"Sedada, teníamos que comprobar que funcionaba contigo. Lo que no se es como le sentara a ella y al bebé, creo que tendré que hablar con el Doctor sobre eso."

"¿Qué bebé?" Jack lo miró sorprendido. Por mucho que el antídoto le hubiera provocado algún efecto, la pérdida de memoria no era parte de lo que el capitán había pensando posible. "¿Quién es Rose por cierto? ¿Y ese tal Doctor?"

"Ianto, ¿Estás bien? El Doctor, mi… mi amigo y Rose su compañera llevan aquí un tiempo, desde que ella se quedó embarazada." Ianto lo miró, como si estuviera hablándole en un idioma completamente extraño y no comprendiera ni una sola palabra. "Vale esto es raro. Creo que va a ser mejor hacer te un scanner y un par de radiografías…"

"Jack has dicho que estaba bien. Pero tu cara… se que me estás ocultando algo y dices que tengo que conocer al Doctor y esa Rose y te puedo asegurar que no he oído hablar de ellos en mi vida." La respiración de Ianto se aceleró, estaba nervioso y apenas comprendía nada.

"Vamos, tal vez el Doctor pueda ayudarme a saber lo que te ocurre." Ianto protesto pues estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse de nuevo y caminar muy lejos. Tan sólo deseaba dormir y olvidarse de tanto nombre que por mucho que lo intentara no le decía nada. "Ianto por favor, todo esto es por mi culpa, lo se muy bien así que por favor no me lo pongas tan difícil y ven conmigo."

"Gwen busca al Doctor, dile que no ha salido tan bien como esperaba y que mantenga tranquila a Rose todo lo que pueda." Jack miró a Ianto. Si le ocurría algo más por lo que había hecho, si las secuelas en su memoria eran permanentes, no se lo perdonaría nunca, lo quería demasiado como para hacerle daño. "Todo va a salir bien." Dijo finalmente sin estar del todo seguro si lo estaba diciendo para Ianto o tan sólo para si mismo.

- o -

Pocas veces el Doctor había estado preocupado por algo. Siempre tenía un plan, el as bajo la manga, nada le cogía por sorpresa. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba sin ideas.

Rose estaba dormida a su lado y asía estado desde que la había sedado. No tenía ni idea hasta donde podía llegar su psicosis si no la paraban a tiempo. Después de verla lanzando cosas a Jack, no sabía que era lo siguiente.

"Doctor." Gwen apareció en la puerta. "Jack te necesita, es Ianto, no está del todo bien. Algo no ha salido como esperaba." No quería decirlo así, no después de todo lo que el Doctor había apostado en el remedio de Jack.

El capitán había llevado a Ianto hasta la enfermería y estaba hablando con él de la forma más cariñosa posible, seguramente para no asustarle. "Mira aquí está el Doctor." Jack sonrió al verlo, pero Ianto se quedó como estaba, obviamente no lo había reconocido.

Jack cogió el scanner que Toshiko había mejorado hacía unos meses y lo pasó por el cuerpo de Ianto. En una primera pasada la máquina no mostró nada, pero al hacer la segunda pasada, el aparato se detuvo en la base del craneo y una lucecita se iluminó allí.

En una enorme pantalla sobre la pared apareció un cartel con letras en rojo y que no dejaban de parpadear: "Cuerpo extraño."

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Dijo Rhys que acababa de llegar a la enfermería.

Estaban viendo un pequeño círculo palpitante como lo que parecían ser pequeñas patas en su lado derecho. "¿Eso es lo que tengo en la cabeza? ¿Eso es lo que me hace olvidar cosas? Jack por favor tienes que sacármelo." Ianto agarró la mano del capitán y aterrado tiró de ella hasta tenerlo junto a su rostro. "Jack, por favor, no se lo que me diste o si tiene algo que ver con esto, pero no quiero que me arrebate todos mis recuerdos, no quiero dejar de ser yo mismo."

"Vale vale." Jack cogió el rostro de Ianto entre sus dos manos, pero antes de contestar, fue el Doctor el que se adelantó y sacó algo de su bolsillo, aunque Jack sabía lo que era, no pudo evitar que Ianto se sintiera aterrado.

"Esto es un destornillador sónico y si estoy en lo cierto, a ti no te hará nada, pero a esa cosa le dolerá mucho. Voy a intentar desintegrarla."

Ianto volvió a mirar aterrado a Jack. "Tranquilo, confío en él, porque nunca me ha fallado." Prefirió omitir la parte en la que lo había dejado tirado por haberse convertido en lo que era ahora. No era el momento de asustar más a Ianto. "Sabe lo que hace." Miró al Doctor de reojo, pidiéndole que estuviera totalmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

El Doctor tan sólo asintió y sin decir nada más se puso delante de Jack, miró a la gran pantalla y llevó el destornillador hasta el lugar en el que estaba la criatura. Ianto cerró los ojos y pensó en Jack. Sintió la mano del capitán cogiendo la suya.

"Te quiero." Dijo, con el miedo de no poder decirlo nucna más porque aquello volviera a salir mal.

"No digas eso"

"Jack por favor." Entonces Ianto escuchó el sonido del destornillador y pensó que aquel podía ser el último día cerca de Jack. "Lo siento, pero tengo que decirlo, te quiero."


	9. Chapter 9

Rose se removió en la cama y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Notaba todo su cuerpo pesado y agarrotado y pese al malestar que había tenido durante los últimos días a causa del embarazo, ahora no sentía nada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Murmuró notando la boca completamente seca. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Volvió a insistir de nuevo.

"Has tenido un pequeño ataque de histeria, eso es todo." El Doctor le acarició la frente y sonrió ampliamente. Eso siempre le hacía sentir mejor a ella. "Jack y yo hemos decidido sedarte para que no te hicieras daño a tu misma y no lastimaras sin querer al bebé."

"Jamás podría hacerle daño a nuestro hijo. Doctor, sabes que sería incapaz de hacer una cosa así, ni siquiera por un descuido." Rose comenzó a respirar agitadamente con la única idea en la cabeza de hacerle daño al hijo que el Doctor y ella iban a tener.

"Tranquila, vamos Rose. Eso ya lo se; pero has sido infectada con algo que te hace creer lo que no es cierto y quería evitar que lo pasaras mal." El Doctor besó a su compañera en los labios y se tumbó en la cama junto a ella, rodeó su vientre con ambas manos y esperó pacientemente. "Este niño va a ser muy afortunado por tener una madre como tu; si te hubieras visto, como te has puesto cuando creías que…"

Entonces fue cuando el Doctor se dio cuenta. Rose no recordaba nada de lo que sucedido cuando había vuelto con Jack, no tenía ni idea del sueño que había tenido, ni de las ganas que había sentido de matar a Jack por, supuestamente, haberse aprovechado del Doctor; por lo que tampoco recordaba el ataque a Jack. Definitivamente sería mejor que las cosas se quedaran así.

"¿Qué, qué es lo que creía? Se que debería acordarme de algo, que he hecho algo, pero por mucho que lo intento no aparecer nada en mi mente." Rose le miró con ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado.

Pero afortunadamente para el Doctor, el bebé parecía estar de su parte y le sacó del apuro, dando su primera patada. Los dos se quedaron mirando en completo silencio un momento mientras grababan en su mente aquel instante único. Rose apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del Doctor y suspiró feliz. Los sedantes que le estaban dando para mantenerla calmada, le evitaban tener cualquier malestar o dolor.

"Definitivamente el bebé es todo un luchador como su madre." Dijo por fin el Doctor al ver que Rose ya no se acordaba de lo que estaban hablando un momento antes.

"¿Los Timelords tenéis un crecimiento rápido durante el embarazo?" El Doctor miró a Rose extrañado. "Doctor, estoy embarazada de dos meses y medio y el bebé está dando sus primeras patadas. Te puedo asegurar que eso no es en absoluto normal entre los humanos. Creía que nos conocías un poco mejor." Terminó diciendo con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

"Bueno…. Entonces tal vez deberíamos hacerte un par de pruebas para averiguar como es el crecimiento del bebé y tal vez sepamos cuales son los genes que predominan más en él, si los humanos o los de Timelord." Rose se estremeció pero no dijo nada. "Todo irá bien, no te preocupes te lo prometo, tan sólo será una pequeña prueba de seguridad." Se acercó al rostro de ella y le besó cariñosamente.

"¿Sabes de algún Timelord que haya tenido hijos con una humana? Quiero decir si nuestros genes son completamente compatibles."

"Siento decirte que no vas a ser la primera." Rose sonrió aliviada. Temía que al final algo malo le pudiera ocurrir al niño por no ser compatibles, pero por la expresión iluminada del Doctor podía estar segura que no habría ningún problema.

Entonces apareció Gwen y por su expresión, estaba claro que algo no iba bien en la base, pero cuando le dijo que Jack le necesitaba porque no sabía que hacer, entonces era que algo iba realmente mal.

No hizo preguntas y Gwen se lo agradeció, pues no tenía mucha idea de lo que podía decirle sobre el estado de Ianto. El Doctor dejó a Rose en la cama descansando, que se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo.

"_Mejor, así no se preocupa por nada." _ Pensó el Doctor antes de marcharse con Gwen.

Jack ya estaba en la sala de operaciones con Ianto y el muchacho no parecía tener muy buen aspecto. Jack lo miraba con ojos, que de tratarse de otra persona, serían ojos enamorados y le acariciaba la espalda, para aliviarle el mal que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Un momento después, el capitán susurró algo en el oído de Ianto, algo que el Doctor no fue capaz de escuchar, pero que hizo sonreír a Ianto.

El Doctor estaba atónito con el mal del que le habló Jack, con la criatura que se había alojado en la cabeza de Ianto, nunca había visto nada igual, pero sobretodo, le tenía sobrecogido la capacidad de la criatura para borrar poco a poco los recuerdos de Ianto y alimentarse de ellos.

"Tienes que ayudarme." Dijo Jack con la voz rasgada por las lágrimas que estaba impidiendo que salieran de sus ojos. "Ya no recuerda la última vez que salimos a cenar y me ha preguntado si alguna vez me ha dicho que me quiere." El Doctor jamás había visto a Jack tan alterado y sobretodo jamás lo había visto sin recursos para solucionar un problema. "No puedo perderle y temo que los daños permanentes que esa cosa pueda provocar en su cabeza. Si Ianto deja de ser el mismo por mi culpa, por lo yo creía que le haría bien…"

"Jack."

"No creo que pudiera perdonarme por hacerle daño."

"Vamos, vamos Jack. Eres el capitán Jack Harkness, ni siquiera los daleks pudieron contigo. ¿No te vendrás ahora abajo por esto verdad?" EL Doctor puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jack. "Ve con él, creo que yo puedo ayudar con esa criatura." Sonrió con tanta sinceridad que hizo también sonreír a Jack.

"Te quiero Doctor, sabes que es cierto." Por una vez Jack no estaba flirteando con él al decirle eso, pues por una vez se lo estaba diciendo a su mejor amigo.

"Te quiero." Dijo también Ianto antes de que el Doctor acercara el destornillador sónico a su cabeza.

"Todo va a ir bien te lo prometo." Jack sabía que Ianto ya no era consciente de sus palabras, pero aún así tenía que decirlo en voz alta, tal vez para convencerse el mismo, tal vez tan sólo para sentirse mejor.

De repente, tras pasar unos pocos segundos, el muchacho se puso tenso y pese a que Jack creyó que se trataba de puros y simples nervios, Ianto comenzó a convulsionarse en cuanto el Doctor puso el destornillador sónico en marcha.

"¿Qué le está pasando?" Gritó Jack muy alterado. No estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa de proteger a Ianto. "¡Doctor!"

El Doctor cogió el destornillador sónico con ambas manos.

"La criatura es muy testaruda Jack, creo que en eso se parece a ti y se resiste a separarse de Ianto.

"Muy gracioso, pero creo que no es el momento para hacer bromas." Jack sujetó el cuerpo de su joven amante con ambas manos para que no se hiciera daño con las convulsiones. "¿Puedes sacarle esa cosa?"

"No." Jack lo miró aterrado. De todo lo que había esperado que dijera el Doctor, eso era precisamente lo que menos deseaba oír, lo único que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. "Pero creo que puedo destruirlo desde dentro, desintegrarlo."

"Eso no siempre nos ha funcionado bien en Torchwood." Jack lo sabía bien, la experiencia con ese tipo de prácticas no había tenido demasiado éxito en la base. Pero la mirada del Doctor le decía que estaba decidido. "Doctor, lo digo en serio…"

"Yo también. El destornillador sónico está preparado para hacerlo, no sería la primera vez que… bueno es igual, el caso es que si quieres salvar la vida de Ianto y la mayor parte de sus recuerdos, tiene que ser de esta forma. De lo contrario, estoy casi seguro que morirá."

Tras dudar unos segundos, Jack se vio obligado a contestar.

"Muy bien, muy bien, lo haremos a tu modo, pero prométeme…"

"No." EL Doctor le cortó. "No puedo prometerte nada porque no si esto saldrá bien, no puedo decirte que voy a salvarle porque no se como va a reaccionar la criatura y no puedo darte esperanzas que no estoy seguro de poder mantener."

A veces Jack no soportaba la sinceridad del Doctor, que nunca edulcoraba las cosas, nunca decía medias verdades, por mucho que esa sinceridad fuera dolorosa, siempre estaba preparado para decirla.

"Vale, está bien." No fue capaz de decir más. Miró a Ianto, con el terror en su mirada de no volver a verle despierto nunca más o que al abrir los ojos no se acordara de él, de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Por un momento, se olvidó de la presencia del Doctor, que estaba calibrando el destornillador sónico para intervenir a Ianto otra vez; se acercó al muchacho y le besó en los labios, como si del príncipe azul se tratara, despertando a su amante del largo sueño.

Entonces escuchó el sonido del destornillador al empezar a funcionar sujeto de nuevo a Ianto, apretando con fuerza sus manos para que al menos sintiera su contacto, aunque estuviera inconsciente.

"No creo que le duela y espero que sea rápido." Dijo el Doctor sin estar seguro que Jack le escuchara.

"Hazlo ya, antes de que me arrepienta de arriesgar al vida de Ianto de esta manera tan suicida." Jack se mordió el labio al ver la mano del Doctor junto a la cabeza de Ianto. Si aquello no salía bien, se estará culpando por el resto de su vida.

Lo que le parecieron varias horas, fueron en realidad unos pocos minutos. Jack escuchaba hablar al Doctor, aunque no estaba seguro si hablaba con la criatura, con él mismo o le estaba diciendo algo a Jack.

Ianto gruñó, levanto todo su cuerpo de golpe por un momento, haciendo que Jack le soltara y casi cayera al suelo de golpe. El Doctor ya no estaba haciendo nada, tan sólo miraba a Ianto, que al quedarse completamente quieto, parecía estar muerto.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Creo que la criatura ya no está, ahora es cuestión de Ianto el recuperarse."

Jack volvió junto a Ianto y cogió su cuerpo con dulzura. Se sentó en la camilla para que pudiera apoyarse y lo sostuvo como si tuviera un bebé en brazos. "Vamos Ianto, se que puedes hacer esto, hemos pasado por cosas peores." Le besó en los labios igual que había hecho antes y esperó unos segundos mientras lo acunaba, hasta que dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. "Vamos por favor, no te rindas ahora." Le besó otra vez y luego subió por sus mejillas como haría un gato con sus crías.

Iba a volver a decir algo cuando Ianto inspiró con fuerza y abrió los ojos de golpe. Jack lo sostuvo con fuerza hasta que su mirada se centró en él.

"¿Ianto?"

"¿Jack qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"¿No te acuerdas?"

"No, la verdad es que no."

"¿Pero te acuerdas de mi?"

"Claro que me acuerdo de ti ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer?" Jack se acercó al rostro de Ianto y fue a besarle, pero Ianto se retiró rápidamente. "Jack, señor, ¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Ianto…" La sorpresa en el rostro de Ianto le dijo a Jack que no se acordaba de todo. "Bueno es igual, has estado enfermo y tienes que descansar. Vamos te llevaré a mi cama, a una cama de la enfermería quiero decir."

El Doctor cruzó una mirada con Jack. Si, la criatura se había ido, pero se había llevado parte de los recuerdos de Ianto con ella. Tal vez no sería un trabajo fácil para Jack, pero estaba dispuesto a recuperar al hombre del que se había enamorado.

"Jack, Rose y yo te vamos a necesitar para hacerle unas pruebas. El bebé a dado su primera patada."

"¿Con dos meses de embarazo?"

"Por eso mismo lo digo."

"Vale, dejo a Ianto y ahora mismo estoy con vosotros. ¿Su primera patada has dicho? Vas a tener un hijo movidito, no hay duda que se va a parecer a vosotros."

Pese a estar de buen humor con el Doctor, Jack sentía un terrible miedo por dentro y que se acrecentaba pensando que Ianto no recuperara más los recuerdos, que la relación que habían creado desapareciera para siempre. No podía permitirlo e iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

"Doctor por favor, estoy embarazada no tengo ninguna enfermedad grave, puedo levantarme, estoy bien." Rose acarició la mejilla del Doctor y sonrió, para luego salir del dormitorio.

Estaba cansada, no tanto por el embarazo, sino más bien por estar todo el día en la cama. Tenía que descansar, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, pero Rose era una persona activa y estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada no era algo que pudiera aguantar sin más.

"Rose cariño, no tienes un embarazo normal, tu misma dijiste que no podía ser que un bebé humano diera patadas a los dos meses. Puede ser peligroso que estés por ahí. ¿Por qué no descansas?"

ella se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, colocándolos justo sobre su vientre, más abultado de lo que sería normal con tan poco tiempo de embarazo. Adoraba a ese hombre, pero a veces le parecía que la cuidaba demasiado, que la protegía en exceso, cuando le había demostrado sobradamente que podía cuidarse por si misma.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, el Doctor, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y de todo lo que le había dado, incluyendo el bebé que llevaba en su vientre, no se lo merecía. Tan sólo sonrío y alargó la mano para que él la tomara.

El Doctor no dudo y fue hacia ella, pero en lugar de coger su mano, rodeó sus hombros y apretó el cuerpo de Rose, le besó en la mejilla. "Estuviste infectada por lo mismo que Ianto, no quiero que te ocurra nada." Le susurró al oído.

"Me gustaría saber que es lo que hice. No entiendo porque no me lo quieres decir, ni que fuera tan grave."

El Doctor suspiró. Habían tenido tantas veces esa conversación, que en ocasiones deseaba que Rose olvidara para siempre esos horribles, días y no tener que contarle las pesadillas que había tenido y lo cerca que había estado de hacer daño a alguien.

"Y por cierto, no tienes porque hacer que mi madre se convierta en mi perro guardián, que no muerdo a nadie." El Doctor sonrió para evitar tener que contestar a eso, porque recordar la brecha que había hecho en la frente de Jack por imaginarse lo que había ocurrido en la TARDIS, le daba ganas de reír. "¿De que te ríes?"

"De lo graciosa que te pones cuando frunces el ceño y te sale esa arruga ahí." El Doctor deslizó el dedo sobre la piel de Rose, hasta que notó que ella se estremecía y sonreía como un niño al que habían pillado haciendo una travesura.

"Mira estás muy raro desde que volviste de ese planeta y ni siquiera me has dicho lo que me ocurre, ni lo que le ocurre a Ianto. Puede ser algo malo para el bebé y yo no siquiera lo sabría."

El Doctor le besó de nuevo en la frente, pero no contestó; de nuevo el silencio, de nuevo las excusas para no decir la verdad. No podía ser tan malo lo que había hecho, no podía ser nada que ella pudiera pensar en ese momento.

"Que desconsiderada soy." Dijo de repente Rose. "¿Cómo está Ianto después de lo que pasó? Gwen me ha dicho que no recuerda nada."

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo. Pese a lo que le había aconsejado el Doctor de quedarse en la cama, Rose había quedado con su madre en la sala.

- o -

Jackie, junto con Gwen a conocer la base, dejando a un lado las partes más secretas, como el atracadero de los submarinos y lugares semejantes. Jackie disfrutó del lugar como si estuviera en una de esas películas de espías que veía los fines de semana por la tarde en casa.

Siempre había creído que esas cosas no existían en la realidad, que los espías no eran más que historias que vendían muchos libros, nada que fuera real. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada y que el mundo era mucho más complicado si podía, de lo que había descubierto junto al Doctor.

"¿Dónde está el capitán Harkness? Rose me ha hablado mucho de él y tengo por curiosidad por saber quien es el hombre que…"

Gwen sonrió, había escuchado tantas cosas sobre Jack, que justo cuando creía conocerlo bien, justo cuando Ianto le había contado tantos informes del pasado de Jack, que creía que no tendría más curiosidad por lo que había hecho el capitán, pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada.

"¿Quieres decir que Rose y el capitán…"

"No, no por favor. Lo que me dijo Rose es que gracias a Jack, pues que el Doctor decidió dar un paso más en su relación." Jackie suspiro. "La verdad es que tienen una relación muy especial, ni yo misma podría explicarla. Los veo juntos y se que están hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de lo diferentes que soy, se que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro."

Al escucharla hablar así a Jackie, Gwen pensó en Jack y Ianto, dos personas tan diferentes, uno inmortal que había visto tantos mundos había vivido tantas vidas que no podría nadie compararse con él, por otro lado Ianto, un chico normal, cayado, metido en su mundo, tanto que la gente que lo rodeaba apenas lo conocía y sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos hacían la pareja perfecta.

"Echo mucho de menos a mi hija, pero se que con el Doctor está mucho mejor, simplemente es feliz."

"Ya ves ahora, te van a hacer abuela." Gwen sonrió, esperando la misma reacción por parte de Jackie, pero la mujer se quedó con la mirada clavada en el suelo. "¿Qué ocurre algo va mal?"

"No lo se, no se como tomarme eso de que mi nieto va a ser medio extraterrestre."

"Lo se, no es fácil de aceptar yo digamos que estuve a punto de tener un bebé alienígena y pese a que sabía tenerlo ahí me mataría, al final digamos que lo vi como algo natural, era mi bebé, estaba allí y de alguna forma lo quería."

"¿Cómo no voy a querer al bebé que tenga Rose? Va a ser mi nieto, no se porque a veces me pregunto estas cosas. Es como si me convirtiera en una mala madre con Rose."

"No digas, eso tan sólo quieres proteger a tu hija, es normal. yo quiero a Ianto y a Jack como si fueran mis hermanos y si algo malo les pasa haré pagar a quien lo haga, no puedo pensar estar sin ellos. Es lo mismo, tu quieres lo mejor para tu hija y tienes miedo que pueda ocurrirle algo malo. Es lo más normal."

"Por eso me gustaría hablar con el capitán, tal vez él sepa algo de lo que le ocurre a Rose, a lo mejor me puede dejar más tranquila."

"Jack… Jack está ocupado con algo muy importante."

Gwen no quería decir donde estaba Jack, no porque fuera un gran secreto, sino porque respetaba profundamente la intimidad de su amigo y sobretodo porque se trataba de algo tan doloroso para él como Ianto.

- o -

"Este es mi dormitorio." Jack esperó a que Ianto decidiera entrar. "No es un gran espacio pero es suficiente para mi. Lo malo es cuando te quedas a dormir, la cama no da casi para los dos."

"No recuerdo haber estado aquí antes y deja de tratarme como si tuviéramos una relación íntima o algo así." Jack se acercó a su compañero, pero Ianto se apartó.

Jack sintió aquello como una punzada en el centro del corazón. Adoraba a Ianto, no sentía con nadie lo que sentía con el al hacer el amor, al ver el amanecer juntos y decirle al oído, no tan a menudo como debería, que le quería.

"Ianto, no se como ha podido pasar esto y la sola idea de perder todo lo que hemos pasado juntos me está matando. Te necesito a mi lado, necesito que estés conmigo para seguir en esta lucha, que a veces veo un completo sin sentido. No creo que pueda hacerlo sin ti."

"Capitán por favor, se quien eres, se todo lo que has hecho y se que puedes salvar al mundo una y mil veces sin necesidad de atarte a nadie." Ianto se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

No reconocía ese lugar, no había nada en su mente que le dijera que había estado allí anteriormente, pero aún así estaba esa sensación, como una extraña nostalgia porque conocía bien ese sitio al que no había entrado.

"Tu me conoces mejor que nadie, tu sabes que tengo una pose de superhéroe delante de los demás, pero delante de ti, me abro por completo, soy otra persona." Jack se arrodilló frente a Ianto y cogió las manos de él, que el muchacho pronto liberó.

"Capitan…"

"Deja de llamarme capitán."

Ianto lo miró sorprendido, Jack estaba nervioso, nunca lo veía nervioso sin no era por una misión que no estuviera saliendo bien. Se quedó paralizado y por un momento se ruborizó cuando el capitán lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?"

Ianto se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo, sin saber porque le estaba ocurriendo eso, sin saber como detenerlo. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía, todo él había perdido el control de su ser.

"Ianto."

Jack se sentó a su lado y muy lentamente rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos. Ianto respiraba entrecortadamente, sentía que le faltaba el aire, que alguien apretaba su garganta con fuerza. Pero no podía dejar de llorar, pues sentía que le faltaba algo demasiado grande en su interior, como si alguien le hubiera robado una parte de su vida.

"Ianto dime algo, necesito saber…"

"¿Por qué te echo tanto de menos cuando trabajamos todos los días juntos? ¿Por qué notaba que me faltaba el aire hasta que me has abrazado? ¿Por qué se que no debería salir de esta habitación o de lo contrario me voy sentir como una mierda?"

Se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Jack, como no sentía haberlo hecho nunca, pero eso le reconfortaba, y le hacía recuperar la calma poco a poco.

"Mira esto." Dijo por fin Jack, poniendo algo en las manos de Ianto.

El muchacho miró el papel y se dio cuenta que era una foto, una foto en la que estaba él. llevaba puesta una camisa de Jack, los botones abrochados sólo hasta la mitad y unos pantalones vaqueros viejos, estaba descalzo, recostado sobre esa misma cama y despeinado, como si se acabara de levantar. Sonreía feliz, como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo.

"Soy yo."

"Si, y la foto te la hice yo." Ianto sonrió sin saber porque al mirar la fotografía. "No le digas a los demás que tengo estás fotos, no quiero que piensen que soy excesivamente sentimental."

"¿Hay más fotos?"

"¿Las quieres ver? Tal vez te ayuden a recordar algo.

Ianto aceptó, se acomodó en la cama y dejó que Jack pusiera un fajo de fotos sobre la sábana. Aquello iba a llevar un tiempo pensó Jack, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar al Ianto que el conocía y que el tanto quería.

"Esta es la primera que nos hicimos."


	11. Chapter 11

"Jack, lo siento pero no recuerdo nada de lo que me cuentas. Es como si tuviera una tela negra en mis ojos y no me dejara ver quien soy en realidad." Ianto miró el manojo de fotos que tenía delante de él, tantas que llenaban la mesa de Jack.

El capitán se mantuvo en silencio, llevaba casi dos días completos tratando de ayudar a la mente de su joven compañero a recordar su futuro, pero por el momento no había conseguido nada.

Estaba cansado, ni en las peores batallas a lo largo del espacio, se había sentido tan derrotado y sobretodo tan culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido. Miró a Ianto, que no había levantado la vista de las fotos, lo voy coger una, luego otra y mirarlas una y otra pero ninguna parecía traerle ningún recuerdo a la mente, para él no eran más que imágenes de un supuesto pasado juntos, que no encontraba en su mente.

Ianto se dejó caer en la silla que tenía más cercaba y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. suspiró con fuerza, por no gritar, por no dejarse llevar por la desesperación de no encontrar un pasado que tenía delante, en aquellas fotos.

"¿Sabes que? ¿Por qué no lo dejamos por hoy?" Dijo Jack, nada más levantarse de su asiento y arrodillarse frente a Ianto.

Por los recuerdos que tenía en su mente, Ianto nunca había visto al capitán comportarse así con él, de una forma tan cariñosa y atenta, como si realmente hubiera una unión entre ellos mucho más fuerte que simplemente la de trabajar juntos. "¿Te apetece salir a cenar algo? Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre y mataría por una buena cerveza?"

"Capitán… quiero decir Jack, tu no bebes."

"Sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario y creo que en días como hoy, los dos necesitamos beber un buen trago para olvidar o en este caso, para recordar." Le acercó la mano a su compañero, esperando a que Ianto aceptara su oferta. "Espero que recuerdes que soy muy persistente y que no acepto un no por respuesta."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostor de Ianto, no se trataba de ningún tipo de recuerdo, sino más bien un presentimiento, una sensación que estaba ahí, que parecía haber estado siempre ahí, de que Jack era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida.

Por eso, alargó la mano y tomó la oferta de Jack. El capitán tiró de él y lo levantó, durante un segundo, lo mantuvo abrazado con su mano rodeando la cintura del joven agente, pero sabía que no era el momento, que Ianto no estaba preparado para eso; así que sin decir nada más, le soltó y sonrió.

"Conozco un lugar excelente para cenar, además tengo la ventaja de saber cual es tu bebida favorita, pues para una cena no forma te gusta más la cerveza que el vino tinto y la comida que vas a pedir, pues no es una cena en condiciones sin una buena carne con salsa roquefort."

Ianto sonrió y se ruborizó, le parecía imposible que el capitán lo conociera tanto, cuando había visto el poco o más bien escasa atención que ponía sobre él la mayor parte de los días. Al fin y al cabo Ianto era el hombre invisible, hacía bien su trabajo, limpiaba lo que el equipo dejaba por el camino y nadie se enteraba de sus asuntos, nadie se preocupaba por él.

¿Cómo era posible que Jack pudiera saber cosas personales sobre él cuando pocos eran los días en los que saludaba o que simplemente se daba cuenta cuando llegaba a trabajar?

Jack le contestó, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

"Todavía no te crees que realmente tengamos algún tipo de relación más allá de lo profesional tu y yo ¿verdad?" Ianto simplemente asintió, pues no sabía muy bien como contestar a eso, después de toda la información y las fotos que le había enseñado Jack. "Vamos ven conmigo, sal conmigo esta noche, una cita informal y te puedo demostrar que se mucho más de ti, de lo que nadie puede decir."

- o -

Ianto no tuvo más opciones que aceptar la invitación del capitán y lo cierto era que la noche no estaba yendo nada mal. Habían cenado en el sitio que Jack había dicho. Ianto recordaba que en alguna ocasión le había dicho que allí había comido con el Doctor una vez, pero no era capaz de recordar las veces que Jack le dijo que ellos dos solos habían estado cenando allí.

Jack le dijo que era uno de sus sitios preferidos, porque a Ianto le encantaba la vista de la bahía. Pese a tenerla muy vista todos los días del año en el trabajo, el joven agente no se cansaba de verla también cuando salían a cenar. Les tenían una mesa preparada, la misma de siempre dijo el camarero, lo cual se le hizo raro a Ianto, pues por más que lo intentaba no conseguía ver ningún recuerdo de ese sitio.

"La primera vez que vinimos fue en nuestra segura _cita, _por llamarlo de alguna manera. Tu todavía tenías muy reciente la muerte de Lisa y no tenías las cosas muy claras, al menos ese día no me dejaste tirado y te fuiste corriendo porque te sentías demasiado culpable." Jack se echó a reír recordando aquel día bajo la lluvia en el que había visto a su pareja salir corriendo mientras le pedía perdón. "Al menos aquella primera noche que cenamos aquí acabamos en la base, supongo que no tendré que decirte también que hicimos durante el resto de las horas."

"¿Fue la primera vez que tu y yo…?"

"¿La primera vez que nos acostamos? Si, y estabas hecho todo un flan, dijiste que era tu primera vez con un hombre, que habías besado a alguno pero nada más. Te pones muy gracioso cuando te pones nervioso, te vuelves algo irracional, pues no piensas con coherencia."

"¿Y eso es bueno?" Ianto apenas había probado la ensalada, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando lo que Jack estaba contando.

"En tu caso si, porque cuando más nervioso te pones eres más tu mismo, dejas a un lado el muro que has puesto entre tu y el resto del mundo y ahí es cuando muestras tu lado más tierno."

Jack nunca había usado esa palabra con él, en realidad nunca lo había visto comportarse así con él, con tanta ternura él también, tan abierto, de la misma forma que le gustaba al capitán, tan sincero al mismo tiempo, sin ser el gran héroe que todos conocían.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jack había colocado su mano sobre la de Ianto y la acariciaba con ternura, sin dejar de mirarle. Pero Ianto no sintió la necesidad de apartarse, no quiso alejarse de Jack como las primeras veces que el capitán había hecho ese tipo de acercamiento.

Ahora sin embargo, se sentía cómodo con él, se sentía a gusto hablando sobre esas citas que no recordaba y escuchando a jack hablar sobre él, como si realmente y tal y como decía el capitán, le conociera perfectamente.

Porque era cierto, Ianto siempre se ponía nervioso en las primeras citas, por mucho que conociera bien a la otra persona, por mucho que fuera un amigo. En el momento en el que se convertía en una posible cita romántica, a Ianto le entraba el pánico y se bloqueaba.

"Pero tengo que reconocer que la noche acabo muy bien."

"¿Nos acostamos?"

Jack le miró y sonrió con malicia como si estuviera recordando en ese mismo momento aquella primera noche juntos.

"Si durante la cena estuviste nervioso, te puedo asegurar que al llegar a la base, te habías convertido en un flan de gelatina. Estabas casi temblando." De repente, una imagen cruzó por la mente de Ianto y una voz le reconfortó, al mismo tiempo que hizo que dejara de escuchar a Jack.

"_No estés tan nervioso, no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, pero te puedo asegurar que no has probado nada como esto." _Vio a Jack, frente a él, con dos copas de champán en la mano y una ofreciéndosela a Ianto. _"Te ofrecería algo más fuerte, pero no quiero emborracharte en tu primera vez."_ Lo vio sonreír y acariciarle el rostro, notó la mano de Jack recorrer su espalda y bajar hasta perderse en el interior de su pantalón y un momento más tarde volvió a ver la mesa del restaurante.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Te has puesto muy colorado de repente." Ianto asintió, pero se mantuvo en silencio con aquella extraña sensación de excitación que no sabía de donde venía. "¿Has recordado algo?" De nuevo Ianto asintió mientras suspiraba.

"Te he visto, bueno nos he visto en esa primera noche, nada más llegar a la base." Jack sonrió otra vez, recordaba ese momento como si acabara de pasar, pues no podía olvidar a ese Ianto tan inocente, descubriendo un nuevo mundo que Jack iba a enseñarle. "Cuéntame más sobre esa noche por favor."

"Vaya, vaya, así que te pone el morbo, eso está bien, eso quiere decir que ha vuelto el Ianto al que le gustan mis juegos nocturnos." Ianto bajó la mirada, pues algo le decía que eso era totalmente cierto, que le gustaban los juegos de, capitán, aunque ahora mismo no supiera cuales eran. "Como te decía estabas muy nervioso, pero el alcohol te sentó bien, te desinhibió lo suficiente como para seguirme _el juego_."

De nuevo Jack acarició el dorso de su mano y Ianto se estremeció por una corriente eléctrica invisible, de nuevo un recuerdo apareció en su mente. estaban sentados en el sofá, bebiendo champán, Jack acababa de contar una vieja historia y Ianto se estaba riendo. Se sentía mucho más cómodo que en el momento en el que habían llegado y cuando Jack se decidió a quitarle la corbata, con su rostro tan cerca del suyo que pudo notar su respiración sobre su rostro, Ianto no se apartó.

Las manos de Jack bajaron por su pecho y fueron desabrochando todos los botones e su camisa, al mismo tiempo que el capitán iba besando su piel desnuda. Se sentía diferente, pues todas las relaciones anteriores que había tenido habían sido con mujeres y entonces él había llevado siempre la voz cantante en la relación. Ahora sin embargo, se dejó hacer, dejó que Jack jugara con su cuerpo, que los dedos recorrieran su anatomía, simplemente dejó que le tocara como quisiera y al final permitió que lo tumbara en el sofá..

Entonces volvió otra vez a la mesa del restaurante y vio que Jack estaba sonriendo, se mordía el labio de la forma más pícara que Ianto hubiera visto nunca y estaba esperando a que Ianto le contara que era lo que estaba viendo en sus recuerdos.

"Veo que estamos haciendo progresos. Estoy seguro que cuando lleguemos a parte más interesante, te vienen más recuerdos a la cabeza. supongo que será mejor que te siga contando la historia."

"No." Dijo Ianto con toda la contundencia que pudo, pues no era capa de pensar con mucha lógica en ese momento y con todo ese montón de recuerdos tan excitantes recurriendo su cabeza en ese mismo instante.

"Pensaba que estábamos… bueno que…"

"No es lo que piensas Jack, me refería a que no quería que me lo contarás aquí. Creo que me conoces bien y no me gusta hacer ningún tipo de espectáculo en público." Jack sonrió ampliamente, pues sabía perfectamente a donde quería ir a parar su compañero con todo aquello. "No tengo apenas idea de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, pero lo cierto que me siento…" No pudo seguir hablando, no con tanta gente a su alrededor que podían escucharle hablar de lo excitado que empezaba sentirse por los recuerdos que Jack le estaba devolviendo a la mente.

Jack se había dado cuenta y aunque hasta ese momento estaba dejado a ver hasta donde podía llegar Ianto, vio que el muchacho estaba llegando ya al límite de lo que consideraba apropiado hacer en público.

Por eso, sin decir nada, se apoyó en la mesa, se levantó y acercándose hasta donde estaba Ianto, le besó en los labios, notando que el muchacho casi estaba temblando. Los comensales de un par de mesas que estaban junto a ellos se los quedaron mirando, pero Ianto ni se dio cuenta, pues había cerrado los ojos y como si se tratara de una ráfaga de imágenes, vio todas las veces que Jack le había besado; de forma más cariñosa, más sensual, más apasionada, y así todos y cada uno de los besos del capitán.

"Tengo una idea, vámonos a la base y termino de contarte la historia porque te puedo asegurar que se pone todavía más emocionante." Le dijo al oído y sonrió al escucharle suspirar.

"¿Podríamos, no se, repetir aquella primera noche?" Jack tomó el rostro de su compañero entre ambas manos y le besó de nuevo en los labios.

"Espero que pronto vuelvas a darte cuenta que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti." Tomó su mano, se levantó e hizo que Ianto siguiera. Aquella noche iba a ser larga, pues tenían que ponerse al día y desde luego iba a poner mucho empeño en que Ianto recordara todo, lo que habían hecho juntos a lo largo de los últimos años.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Jack despertó no había nadie a su lado en la cama. No tenía costumbre de dormir, pues entonces le asaltaban recuerdos de otros momentos de su vida que no quería recordar. En realidad no le hacía falta dormir, no estaba seguro si tenía algo que ver con su facilidad para resucitar o con que, pero lo cierto era que no le era necesiario dormir.

Pero aquella noche lo había hecho. No porque estuviera cansado ni mucho menos, simplemente había querido hacerlo. Se había quedado dormido con Ianto entre sus brazos, tras haber hecho el amor, que para su joven compañero había sido con la primera vez. Le había vuelvo a mostra la relación que tenían, como si hubiera sido la primera noche. Para Jack había sido algo extraño, pero al mismo tiempo intenso y lleno de sentimiento.

Al cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, Jack había vuelto a ver Ianto, mirándole mientras Jack se acercaba para besarle, mientras le desnudaba en el dormitorio, mientras le decía que volverían a ser lo que era, los amantes que siempre habían sido. Todo había sido perfecto, incluido el momento en el que el joven agente se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, acurrucado contra él, como si así pudiera protegerle de cualquier peligro que pudiera acercársele. Todo estaba bien, todo había sido perfecto.

¿Por qué entonces Jack se sentía así de abatido? Pensaba en ello al despertarse, al encontrar que Ianto no estaba a su lado y por un momento, sintió lo mismo que el propio Ianto habría sentido cientos de veces cuando Jack lo dejaba durmiendo para irse de cacería o ir a algún bar.

No se trataba de estar enamorado de Ianto, de sentir la necesidad de tenerlo siempre a su lado, pero había algo demasiado intenso en su interior, algo que echaba de menos a Ianto ahora que no lo tenía con él en la cama.

Se incorporó, pero no, el muchacho no estaba ni siquiera en el mismo cuarto que el capitán, de la misma forma que tampoco estaba su camisa, la misma que había llevado la noche anterior.

Escuchó ruido en el exterior, por la base y se preguntó que hora sería, si el Doctor y Rose ya se habrían levantado. Entonces el ruido se escuchó más cercano hasta que unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

"Adelante." Dijo Jack esperando que se tratara de Ianto.

"No sabía si te habías despertado ya. He traído café." Ianto apareció delante de él, con la camisa del capitán puesta y una bandeja con dos tazas en la mano. "No sabía que durmieras."

Jack sintió un nudo en el estómago, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Ianto recordara todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, tras pasar aquella noche, como si volver a acostarse con Jack devolviera todas las emociones perdidas. Pero ahora el capitán se daba cuenta que no era así, que Ianto seguía igual.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que Ianto se acercara y le quitó la bandeja de la mano, para dejarla sobre la cama. Arrastró a Ianto a su lado hasta que se sentó junto a él y le besó en el cuello.

"Veo que hay cosas que no cambian por mucho que pierdas la memoria."

"Sólo he perdido la memoria que tiene que ver nosotros, todo lo demás sigue intacto en mi cabeza." Jack no dijo nada. Lo cierto era que no había pensando en ello, pero era cierto, por algún motivo que no conseguía comprender, Ianto le había olvidado; no como jefe, no como capitán Harkness, sino como su amante. "Lo siento no debería haber dicho eso."

"No, ya sabes que me encanta tu sinceridad, es sólo que me cuesta aceptar que las cosas no son exactamente como antes." Ianto lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó si conseguiría ser el hombre que Jack había conocido y por el que había dejado de salir con otras personas tal y como le había dicho la noche anterior. Desde luego no quería decepcionarle.

"Cuando te refieres a antes…"

"¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de cómo eran las cosas antes y pensamos en lo que vamos a hacer hoy?"

"Jack…"

"Vamos, si has olvidado como éramos tu y yo antes, entonces será mejor que te ponga al día de todo lo que te has perdido." Jack sonreía, pero Ianto, pese a no estar seguro de conocer a Jack como lo hacía antes, sabía que el capitán escondía algo tras aquella expresión seductora. "Quiero llevarte a los sitios a los que íbamos antes, tal vez eso te ayude a recordar mucho antes."

"Jack, vamos…"

"¿Qué, ahora me vas a decir que tienes muchas cosas que hacer aquí en la base? Pues te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu jefe y sea lo que sea que te dijera de hacer, te lo retiro, vas a ser mío para todo el día y la noche…"

"¡Jack, basta!" El capitán se quedó en silencio, contemplando a Ianto, pues no era normal que le dijera algo así y sobretodo no con tanta contundencia. "Lo siento, no debería hablarte así, pero Jack, se que te cuesta aceptar todo esto, a mi también, se que tu sientes cosas por mi que no me puedo ni imaginar, pero quiero recuperarlas y por mucho que me lleves aquí o allá esos recuerdos, esos sentimientos no van a volver y lo sabes."

Pero Jack era así, cuando no quería mostrar su dolor, cuando no deseaba que se viera lo mal que lo estaba pasando por lo que no podía evitar, su mejor forma de solucionarlo, era hablar, hablar y hacer ver a todos los demás que estaba bien, cuando en realidad su corazón decía algo muy distinto.

Jack no contestó, no estaba seguro de saber que decir si abría la boca. Tan sólo llevó su mano hasta la nuca de Ianto y acercó su rostro a él para poder besarlo, lo hizo intensamente, como siempre lo había hecho, con cariño y pasión, con dulzura y arrebatamiento, todo en un mismo beso, que repetiría las veces que hiciera falta hasta conseguir que Ianto se acordara de él y de lo que significaba besar a Jack Harkness.

"Espero que esto te ayude a recordar."

"No estoy seguro, aunque la verdad es que es un gran método." Le contestó Ianto al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello. "Creo que podríamos repetirlo las veces que hiciera falta."

"Pues yo creo que eso puedo hacerlo sin problemas." Jack tiró de Ianto y los cayeron sobre la cama, Ianto se sentó sobre el vientre de Jack y fue él en este caso el que volvió a besarle. "Veo que aprendes rápido, otra vez."

"No es más que cuestión de mucha práctica." Los dos rieron; pues el día iba a ser muy largo, siempre y cuando nada ni nadie amenazara la cuidad. No podían estar más equivocados.

- o -

Rose despertó aquel día feliz, aunque las primeras patadas del día del bebé le molestaban un poco, le gustaba sentirlo en su interior y saber que todo iba bien. Todavía tumbada en la cama se tocó el vientre cada vez más abultado y sonrió. Le gustaba sentir al bebé, como si hubiera una conexión especial entre ellos dos. Miró a su lado, donde todavía dormía el Doctor.

En el fondo era normal que el Doctor estuviera tan cansado, pues por la noche, Rose no dejaba de despertarse con extraños antojos o simplemente con ganas de llorar, sin saber porque. El Doctor le había dicho que las mujeres de los TimeLords cuando se quedaban embarazadas tenían los sentimientos a flor de piel, mucho más que las humanas y por eso él no se había preocupado. Pero apenas podía dormir por las noches, pues Rose no le dejaba.

Por eso, con poniendo mucho cuidado en sus movimientos, Rose se levantó de la cama y tras ponerse ropa cómoda salió del dormitorio. Fue en busca de su madre, que dormía en otra de las habitaciones de la TARDIS. Quería hablar con ella y compartir las emociones del embarazado, todo lo que estaba sintiendo aquellos meses y preguntarle que era lo que había sentido ella al estar embarazada.

"¿Se puede saber que haces de pie? Deberías estar descansando." Dijo Jackie con su habitual tono tan maternal y protector.

"Mamá, estoy embarazada, no estoy enferma y el bebé está bien, todo está bien. Creo que hoy sabremos por fin que es. Estoy deseando tener a este pequeño entre mis brazos. No se, creo que es un niño."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo se, simplemente siento que es un niño." Rose se sentó junto a su madre y tomó la mano de esta entre las suyas, sonrió y suspiró. "No pensaba que el embarazo pudiera ser algo tan hermoso, algo tan íntimo y además se que el Doctor lo siente tanto como yo, creo que está conectado al bebé de alguna forma, creo que es algo de los TimeLords, aunque no me ha hablado mucho de eso."

"Rose, cariño, está todo bien ¿Verdad? Se que esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mi, pero necesito saber que todo esta bien. Cada vez te pareces más al Doctor y hay cosas que para ti son tan cotidianas que yo ni siquiera consigo comprender y me da miedo…"

"Tranquila mamá, todo está bien y si algo ocurriera, el Doctor me lo diría, nunca me esconde nada, por mucho que intente, se que no puede ocultarme nada, para mi, es como un libro abierto."

La sonrisa de su hija no podía ser más sincera para Jackie, pero aún así estaba preocupada por su hija, cada vez que la veía, se daba cuenta que se le alejaba más de la Rose que ella había conocido, sin estar segura hacia donde iba.

"Ven, he quedado con Jack ahora por la mañana, para le ecografía, ya verás te encantarán los aparatos que tiene aquí en Torchwood."

"¿Conoces bien al capitán? Parecéis muy amigos."

"Jack es genial, seguro que te encanta, aunque espero que no le gustes demasiado." Jackie miró a su hija sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. "Da igual, es mejor que no lo tengas que saber."

Un ruido llamó su atención, lo que parecía ser el ruido producido por voces. Luego Rose creyó escuchar gritos, incluso lo que parecían ser los gritos de Jack y de Ianto. "Mamá, quédate aquí, voy a ver que es lo que ocurre."

"No Rose, sea lo que sea, debe de ser peligroso, no quiero que salgas ahora y menos en tu estado." Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su madre no le dejó hacerlo. "Si no lo haces por tu propia seguridad, hazlo al menos por la del bebé y por la tranquilidad del Doctor. Si el capitán es tan bueno como dices, entonces no necesitará tu ayuda."

Pese a que no le gustaba, Rose sabía que su madre tenía razón, las cosas no eran como antes, ahora estaba embarazada y tenía que cuidar del bebé. Además, se imaginaba lo que diría el Doctor si se enteraba que se había puesto en peligro. No, no podía hacerlo, no le gustaba, pero tenía que quedarse allí.


	13. Chapter 13

Al escuchar la alerta en la base, el Doctor despertó de golpe, se volvió hacia donde debería estar Rose, pero su compañera no estaba allí. Miró a su alrededor, pero estaba sólo en el dormitorio. Se levantó, temiendo que pudiera haberle ocurrido algo a Rose ¿y si tenía algo que ver con la alarma?

Corrió por los pasillos, hasta encontrarse con Jack y Ianto, que salían del dormitorio del capitán, igual de sorprendidos que él por la alarma.

"¿Habéis visto a Rose?"

"No estaba con nosotros en el dormitorio. Pensaba que estaría contigo." Jack encendió el intercomunicador. "Gwen, dime que sabes a que viene todo esto."

"No, Rose no estaba conmigo, no estaba en la cama, supongo que no querría despertarme. No tengo ni idea de donde está."

"Bueno tranquilo, vamos a encontrarla, Ianto vete con Gwen, dice que no sabe porque han saltado las alarmas."

Su compañero asintió y salió corriendo pasillo adelante. Le gustaría estar al lado de Jack, tal vez luchando su lado pudiera descubrir más sobre su relación con el capitán, pero no podía, la base estaban en peligro y era posible que Rose también lo estuviera.

Jack y el Doctor, recorrieron todas las habitaciones, sabían que Rose era un ser humano muy curioso y que probablemente estaría investigando en la base, descubriendo lo que era Torchwood. Pero aún así, el Doctor estaba cada vez más nervioso, necesitaba saber donde estaba su compañera, saber que estaba bien y sobretodo que nadie les había atacado a ella o al bebé.

Jack se sorprendió al ver que el Doctor se mantenía en silencio durante todo el camino, tan sólo mirando, asegurándose que no dejaban ningún hueco sin revisar. Eso no podía ser bueno, pues hasta en las peores situaciones, el Doctor siempre estaba de buen humor, lo suficiente para hablar, para ser ocurrente y mantener la tranquilidad.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."

El Doctor sonrió al Capitán, aunque se trató de un gesto algo más forzado de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pues realmente no estaba bien, la sola idea de que Rose estuviera en peligro, le ponía los pelos de punta.

"Creía que Torchwood era el lugar más seguro para mantener a Rose protegida." Dijo por fin el Doctor.

"Y lo se, seguramente no se trata más que de una alarma que ha saltado, nada de importancia, puede que hasta sea un golpe de luz."

El Doctor se detuvo en seco y miró a su amigo. conociéndose desde hacía tanto tiempo, Jack había aprendido que no podía engañar al Doctor, que cualquier mirada era suficiente para que el Doctor supiera lo que estaba pensando y sobretodo supiera si estaba siendo sincero o no. Y en ese momento, estaba siendo cualquier cosa menos sincero.

"¿Crees de verdad eso? ¿Crees que ha sido un fallo del sistema? Con toda la tecnología extraterrestre con la que cuentas aquí, no deberías tener ningún tipo de fallo."

"Vale esto no es normal, pero aún así, no sería la primera vez que nos quedamos encerrados en la base." Jack omitió decir que aquel fallo había sido provocado por la propia Suzie, era mejor que el Doctor no supiera eso. "Pero lo podremos solucionar y antes de eso habremos encontrado a Rose."

El Doctor sonrió de nuevo. "Te creo, lo malo es tener el presentimiento de que algo horrible va a ocurrir."

"¿Dices eso porque puedes ver todo el espacio-tiempo?"

"Eso lo digo porque quiero a Rose y la sola idea de pensar que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir y que ahora no la tengo cerca para defenderla, está a punto de volverme loco. Así que será mejor que nos sigamos moviendo para dar con ella pronto si no quieres ver un TimeLord, completamente fuera de control."

El Doctor volvió a sonreír de nuevo y esta vez lo hizo de una forma amplia y sincera, no porque lo tuviera todo controlado o porque supiera que era lo que había ocurrido en la base, si no porque pensar en Rose le daba ánimos para seguir adelante.

"Muy bien, vamos allá. ¿Qué tal si dejamos que sea tu instinto el que encuentre a Rose Doctor?"

"¿Me estás llamando perro, por alguna casualidad, Jack?"

"Doctor, Jack." La llamada de Rose desde el fondo del pasillo hizo que la conversación terminara allí mismo. Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia la chica, que estaba mirándoles, sonriente, junto a Jackie.

Los dos echaron a correr hacia ella, pero cuando una sombra negra se interpuso en su camino, los dos se detuvieron en seco. No hacía falta que la sombra se iluminara o que dijera nada siquiera. Los tres sabían perfectamente de lo que se trataba con tan sólo verlo allí.

"No es posible." Rose hizo que su madre retrocediera un paso, tenía que sacarla de allí antes de que saliera herida.

"Exterminar." Dijo el Dalek girando su cuerpo hacia el Doctor y Jack.

"Rose, vete de aquí, corre."

El Doctor estaba aterrado, tantas veces que se había enfrentado a aquellos seres, siempre derrotándolos, siempre pensando que había terminado con los últimos y ellos siempre regresando. Pero ahora todo era peor, ahora Rose estaba en medio, embarazada y en peligro.

"Doctor sabes lo que voy a hacer, así que no me detengas, tu sólo ocúpate de Rose." Jack no dijo nada más y el Doctor no necesitó escucharlo para saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Los dos amigos se acercaron al dalek, cada uno por un lado. Jack sacó su revolver y apunto a la criatura. Le hizo un gesto al Doctor para que estuviera preparado y luego miró a donde había estado Rose. Su amiga y Jackie habían echado a correr, al menos tendrían una oportunidad si las cosas salían bien.

"Eh tu, amigo. no se como te las colado en mi base, pero eso no me gusta nada."

"Exterminar al Doctor."

"Si, si ya se, lo de siempre, pues lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar." Jack esperó dos segundos, el tiempo justo que necesitaba el Doctor para colocarse en posición. "Voy a necesitar que me enseñes tu invitación para estar aquí." El capitán guardó silencio.

"Exterminar al Doctor."

"Lo siento, respuesta equivocada." Jack lanzó una ráfaga de disparos, tenía que enfadar al dalek, más de lo que normalmente ya lo estaba una de esas criaturas. "No me digas que no te vas a defender. No se lo haces aquí ni porque has venido, pero no me gustan los invitados que se presentan por sorpresa."

Jack volvió a disparar y retrocedió. El dalek le siguió y el capitán se dio cuenta que el Doctor, pasaba de largo del dalek. Durante un segundo, el Doctor se detuvo y miró a su amigo. no le gustaba tener que hacer eso, dejar allí a su amigo y saber que se iba a sacrificar otra vez por él.

¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Rose estaba en peligro y desde luego era la persona más importante de su vida, no podía dejarla sola. Aunque la chica no quisiera demostrarlo, seguramente estaría asustada y lo necesitaba con ella entonces más que nunca.

Jack cruzó una mirada con él y asintió, en el mismo instante en que el dalek le disparaba. Era una de las peores muertes que había conocido, pero por el Doctor merecía la pena sufrirla. Un momento más tarde, el capitán, su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo muerto, mientras el Doctor volvía a correr, quedando fuera del alcance del dalek.

"Doctor, aquí."

El Doctor se detuvo en seco y se giró, Rose le cogió del brazo y tiró de él. Cerró la puerta en cuanto los dos estuvieron dentro de la habitación y guardaron silencio.

"Jack lo ha vuelto a hacer ¿verdad?" El Doctor tan sólo asintió. "¿Pero que hace un dalek aquí en Torchwood? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

Sin decir nada el Doctor abrazó a Rose con fuerza, hasta que pudo sentir al bebé moviéndose en el interior de su compañera. No quería asustarla, no quería Rose se sintiera aterrorizada por decirle que el dalek había ido a matar a su bebé o simplemente porque quería al hijo del Doctor. No iba a decírselo, no mientras pudiera mantenerla a salvo.

- o -

"Jack, no" Gritó Ianto al ver caer muerto al capitán frente al dalek.

"Ianto, tenemos que movernos, no podemos quedarnos aquí o ese dalek nos matará." Gwen tiró de Ianto, pero el muchacho apenas se movía. "Jack estará bien en seguida, lo sabes tan bién como yo."

"No, Jack está muerto ¿Cómo va a estar bien?" Ianto se había quedado petrificado, con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

"¿No me digas que también se te había olvidado eso sobre Jack? Vamos, tenemos que irnos y buscar un plan para acabar con esa cosa." Gwen volvió a tirar de Ianto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se moviera contra su voluntad.

"Jack está muerto."

"Pero se pondrá bien, es largo de contar y será mejor que te lo diga él mismo cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, pero ahora mismo será mejor que nos escondamos, que evitemos que nos encuentre, porque ninguno de nosotros es como Jack. nosotros no volveríamos de la muerte."

Ianto no se lo podía creer. Había visto morir a Jack, había visto como el capitán se había dejado matar por esa cosa y apenas había luchado. no podía moverse, no podía respirar, no podía pensar con tranquilidad, pues Jack acababa de morir, por mucho que le dijera Gwen acababa de perder Jack. ¿Cómo podía estar su amiga tan tranquila? ¿O sería parte de sus recuerdos olvidados y eso era lo más normal del mundo? No lo sabía, pero aquello tan sólo le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Gwen lo metió junto a ella en una de las salas y cerró la puerta.

"Creo que aquí estaremos seguros por un rato."

"Jack…"

"Te prometo que estará bien."

Ianto no preguntó nada más. ¿Qué más podía decir? Se dejó caer en el suelo y esperó, Gwen era una buena líder y en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a llevarle la contraria, tan sólo podía esperar que ella tuviera razón y que por algún extraño motivo que no lograba comprender, Jack estuviera realmente.


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto no podía creer que Gwen estuviera tan tranquila por haber visto morir a Jack; se trataba no sólo de su jefe, sino también uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo podía nada más que pensar en la criatura que había entrado en la base, dejando a Jack allí tirado?

"Gwen, tenemos que volver." Su amiga tiraba de él y apenas conseguía que diera un paso adelante. "No podemos dejar a Jack allí ¿Y si no está muerto? Tal ve no tan sólo esté herido. Tenemos que volver."

"Ianto, confía en mi por favor. Jack está muerto, pero se pondrá bien. Ya se que no es fácil de aceptar, pero es cierto. Jack se pondrá bien, es lo que hace, porque al fin y a cabo Jack no puede morir."

Ianto se detuvo en seco, mientras la ensordecedora alarma de la base no dejaba de sonar. Nada de lo que Gwen estaba diciendo tenía sentido, Jack no era inmortal, se lo hubiera dicho de ser así. Jack tenía algo especial, no lo iba a negar, pero definitivamente no era inmortal.

"Ianto…"

"No, Jack no nos dejaría tirados y yo no voy a dejarle a él. Si está muerto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos y si es cierto algo de lo que dices, entonces también tengo que verle volver a la vida."

Sin dejar que su amiga contestara, Ianto salió la carrera, volviendo por donde había venido. Sabía que Gwen iría tras él, pero no le importaba, llegaría hasta Jack; si estaba muerto, recogería su cuerpo y lo pondría a salvo para enterrarlo como era debido, si no lo estaba, entonces cuidaría de él hasta que la amenaza hubiera pasado y si Gwen tenía razón… no, eso era imposible."

"Ianto, maldita sea, vuelve aquí, Jack se ha sacrificado para ponernos a salvo. Si vuelvas ahora, lo más probable que ocurrirá es que el Daleck te mate y cuando Jack vuelva…"

"Quiero verlo volver."

Nunca había corrido con tanta rabia, ni con tanta decisión. No paró, recorrió los dos pasillos por lo que Gwen había conseguido arrastrarle y volvió al punto de partir, allí desde donde había visto el trágico final de Jack.

La criatura, el daleck, como lo había llamado Gwen no estaba y ni siquiera le importaba a donde había ido, tan sólo podía ver la figura que tendida en lo alto de la plataforma seguía allí, inerte, muerto, tal y como él había pensado.

Dio dos pasos más. Escuchó otros pasos que llegaban hasta él, Gwen lo había terminado por alcanzar. Notó la mano de su amiga sobre el hombro pero no se dio la vuelta, pues no podía dejar de mirar a Jack. Parecía un muñeco de trapo roto, uno de lo que nos niños ya no quieren y que pronto será olvidado.

"No voy a dejarle."

Ianto conocía perfectamente aquella base, como para poder llegar en pocos pasos hasta la plataforma. Se escuchaban ruidos, seguramente procedentes del Doctor o de Rose y su madre, tal vez fuera el daleck que seguía moviéndose por la base; pero al menos sonaba lejos.

"Jack ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo? Siempre he creído que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por nosotros, pero no pensé que llegarías a esto." Caminó por la pasarela, tan cerca ahora del cuerpo del capitán, que ya lo veía sin problemas, incluyendo la mancha de disparo en el centro de su camisa. "Si querías protegerme, podrías haber hecho otra cosa."

Ianto sonrió, si Jack le hubiera pedido que dejara el trabajo porque quería formar una pareja estable con él, seguramente lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo. Pero Jack no era así y nunca le hubiera dicho que le quería y mucho menos quería tener una familia con él.

Se agachó junto al cuerpo del hombre al que estaba empezando a sentir o más bien se trataba del recuerdo, que le quería. Si le amaba, cada vez que estaba cerca de él, desde la noche en la que Jack le había recordado como había sido la primera vez que habían hecho el amor; Ianto se había dado cuenta que jamás querría a nadie como adoraba al capitán.

Ahora sin embargo, lo había perdido para siempre.

Acarició la mejilla de Jack, que poco a poco se había quedado fría, había perdido todo su color y parecía estar convirtiéndose en una de las figuras de cera que decoraban los museos. Una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro de Jack y resbaló hasta su cuello. Ianto no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar.

¿Tanto podía haber llegado a un hombre cuando no recordaba nada de él? Jack le había contado todo lo que habían hecho juntos, las conversaciones a media noche, todas las veces que Jack le había dicho que no le había dado todavía las llaves de su apartamento. También le había recordado todo lo que le había contado sobre si mismo.

¿Habría eso sido suficiente para devolver a Ianto la sensación y el sentimiento de estar enamorado de Jack?

De nuevo se dio cuenta que había cogido la mano de Jack entre las suyas, lo había hecho de forma inconsciente, como si de laguna forma su yo interior, le hubiera dicho que era lo correcto.

"Supongo que será un poco tarde ya para decir esto. Pero… creo que, no si siquiera como lo se, pero te quiero."

Se acercó a Jack, dispuesto a depositar en sus labios el último beso, que jamás podría darle en vida. De repente, Jack se incorporó de golpe, exhalando aire con fuerza. Ianto cayó de culo al suelo, donde quedó sentado. Había palidecido de repente y las manos temblorosas, trataban de aferrarse al suelo sin conseguirlo.

"¿Jack?" Fue todo lo que el muchacho fue capaz de decir, pues su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de temblar,

"¿Qué haces todavía aquí?" Dijo Jack con apenas resuello. "Si me he dejado disparar ha sido para que Gwen y tu os marcharais de aquí." Ianto lo miraba sin ser capaz de entender una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo el capitán, pues lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era que para Jack, aquella situación fuera lo más normal del mundo. "¿Qué pasa por que me miras así?" Jack se arrodilló junto a su joven compañero y le tocó la mejilla. "Ianto, estás muy pálido, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por el daleck?"

"Jack, estabas muerto." Tuvo que tocarle el rostro y las manos para asegurarse que no se trataba de una visión, sino que Jack estaba vivo de verdad, que lo tenía delante, que lo había visto resucitar.

"Oh, mierda, se me había olvidado. No recuerdas que hago esto. Supongo que debería haberte puesto al día sobre este pequeño detalle mío. Ianto, no puedo morir, bueno técnicamente si puedo morir, pero vuelvo a la vida, es imposible deshacerse de mi y te puedo asegurar que lo han intentado de muchas formas distintas."

"Entonces, lo que te ha ocurrido antes, con ese… ese daleck, él cree que te ha matado." Jack asintió. "¿Y lo has hecho por salvarnos?" De nuevo Jack asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Espero que algún día puedas recordar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Pero ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos."

"¡Doctor! ¿Dónde estás? El dalek se acerca."

Un grito no muy lejano llamó la atención de los dos.

Ianto no lo reconoció, pero Jack no tuvo problemas en saber que se trataba de la voz de Rose, llamando al Doctor.

"Vamos, con un poco de suerte, sorprenderemos al dalek y evitaremos que haga daño a alguien más."

Jack se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la pasarela. Ianto por su parte, se quedó sentado en el suelo sin apartar la mirada de Jack. El capitán se dio cuenta, por lo que se acercó al muchacho y de nuevo, mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba con cariño la mejilla le dijo en voz baja.

"Prometo explicártelo todo cuando acabemos con el dalek, pero ahora necesito que estés centrado en la misión. ¿podrás hacerlo? Si no, necesito que te vayas, no quiero que te ocurra nada." Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y esperó su respuesta.

Ianto asintió, mientras intentaba conseguir que las palabras salieran de su boca.

"Si, puedo hacerlo."

Jack se puso una vez más en pie.

"Muy bien entonces. Vamos, tenemos un daleck con el que acabar."

"¡Doctor!" De nuevo el grito de Rose, Jack tan sólo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde a la llamada de auxilio de su amiga.


	15. Chapter 15

"¡Doctor!" Gritó una vez más Rose, al ver que el Dalek se acercaba a ella. Después d todo lo que había pasado junto al Doctor, en los años que llevaban uno al lado del otro en la TARDIS, Rose, nunca hubiera pensado que su final iba a ser así, sola, sin su madre, sin el Doctor, sin Jack, simplemente sola, muerta a manos de un maldito Dalek.

"Espero que te lo pienses mejor y des la vuelta amigo." Rose miró más allá del dalek y se encontró con la sonrisa del Doctor, que como siempre apuntaba al alienígena con su destornillador sónico. "Porque si intentas hacerle algo a mi mujer, tendré que acabar contigo y no creo que te guste."

El dalek se volvió hacia el Doctor, mientras con su único ojo los miraba alternativamente a Rose y a él.

"La descendencia del Doctor de ser exterminada."

Su cuerpo en forma de salero se giró de nuevo hacia Rose y la chica dio un respingo. Tal vez la amenaza del Doctor no hubiera sido tan efectiva como ella esperaba. Lo miró, si tenía que morir en ese momento, al menos sería viendo algo realmente maravilloso, el hombre al que amaba.

"No lo volveré a repetir, si no te alejas de ella te mataré."

"El Doctor no mata, es lo que siempre dice en sus mentiras." El Dalek parecía estar riéndose, aunque con su voz metálica era muy difícil saberlo con seguridad. "El Doctor es un asesino de daleks. Su gente debe morir."

"Doctor…"

Rose trató de dar un paso adelante, para acercarse al Doctor, pero el ojo del dalek volvió apuntarle, como si estuviera señalando a su vientre abultado. Inconscientemente la chica, se cubrió con sus propias manos, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que un dalek hiciera daño a su bebé.

"Veo que así es como lo quieres. Muy bien, yo lo he intentado." El Doctor se hizo a un lado, Rose no comprendía lo que su compañero estaba haciendo, pero se mantuvo en silencio, su cuerpo tenso y su mirada puesta en el dalek. "Jack, es todo tuyo."

El Doctor retrocedió y justo cuando Rose estaba a punto de protestar para que no la dejara sola, el Dalek salió por los aires. Rose gritó, pues no se lo había esperando y no había visto a Jack aparecer con el blaster. Por su parte, el Dalek protestó, pese a los terribles daños que el disparo le había provocado, todavía seguía siendo capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera.

"La familia del Doctor debe morir."

Rose se temió lo peor al ver al dalek dar la vuelta otra vez y aunque de forma más lenta de lo que era normal en aquellas criaturas, pero aun así seguía siendo completamente aterrador.

Sin embargo, sin saber lo que ocurría, alguien la tiró al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el disparo del dalek impactaba contra la pared. Cayó sobre alguien que protestó, se dio al vuelta, moviéndose de forma nada graciosa debido a su gran volumen y allí se encontró, bajo su cuerpo a Ianto.

"Tu debes de ser Rose, Jack me dijo que evitara que esa cosa te hiciera daño."

Rose sonrió amistosamente. No tenía ni las remota idea de porque Ianto no recordaba quien era, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban, decidió que ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

"Pues parece que estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Espero que luego Jack te recompense bien." La chica sonrió, mientras, con la ayuda de Ianto se separaron del enfrentamiento con Dalek.

"¿Qué es esa cosa por cierto?"

"Es un dalek, unos viejos amigos del Doctor y de Jack también. ¿Nunca te ha contado ninguna historia sobre sus aventuras?"

"Si te soy sincero, no recuerdo muchas cosas, es como si alguien me hubiera borrado la memoria." Dijo Ianto al salir de la habitación.

Rose lo miró, mientras le ayudaba a escabullirse del fuego del dalek y de alguna forma se sintió culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Ianto, tal vez si el Doctor y él no hubieran estado allí, el capitán podría haber estado más pendiente de su compañero; incluso posiblemente no le hubiera ocurrido nada de todo aquello. Pero no dijo nada, no era el momento de pedir perdón, sino de mantenerse a salvo y esperar a que sus compañeros terminaran de una vez con el Dalek.

Una vez que consiguieron salir al pasillo, mientras el Doctor y Jack seguían encargándose del Dalek, Rose se apoyó contra la pared, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero apenas podía respirar, se había dejado llevar por la tensión, por el miedo a morir a manos de un dalek, porque a su bebé le ocurriera algo y ahora por fin, podía preocuparse por si misma.

Ianto la contempló y se dio cuenta, que poco a poco se estaba poniendo pálida y que le costaba respirar.

"¿Va todo bien?" Preguntó él, preocupado y tuvo que sostenerla todavía mejor para que no cayera al suelo. "¿Rose?"

"No lo se, pero creo que…" Gimió de dolor, sus temores estaban haciendo reales. "Creo que el bebé está en camino."

Ianto abrió los ojos de par en par y necesito contenerse, para que sus manos, que ahora rodeaban la cintura de Rose, no comenzaran a temblar. No estaba preparado para traer un niño al mundo, no tenía la experiencia necesaria y ese momento no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

"¿Crees que podrás aguantar hasta que Jack y el Doctor acaben?"

Rose cerró los ojos, apretó la mano de Ianto y protestó, con lo que sin tener que decir nada Ianto tuvo su respuesta. El bebé estaba en camino y Rose y él estaban completamente solos.

- o -

En lo único en lo que podía pensar Jack al llevarse a Ianto con él, era como ponerlo a salvo, sobretodo ahora que su compañero no recordaba lo que era un dalek y lo peligrosa que podía ponerse la situación. Por eso no dudó en decirle que protegiera a Rose, así su amiga y el hombre al que quería, estarían a salvo.

Ahora era cosa del Doctor y de él acabar con el Dalek y desde luego los dos tenían ganas de terminar con él. Tras el primer disparo y ver que el Dalek todavía estaba dispuesto a luchar, Jack hizo a un lado al Doctor, con un pequeño empujón.

"Jack ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El capitán no contestó, estaba demasiado concentrado en la criatura que lo había matado, en la que había intentado hacer daño a Rose y a Ianto, en la criatura que no le dejaba ocuparse de su compañero ahora que tenía que recuperar la memoria.

"Exterminar, exterminar al Doctor y su amigo."

"¡Ah, por el amor de dios! Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?" Jack apunto al dalek y el ojo de este se volvió hacia el capitán, por un segundo, Jack creyó que le estaba pidiendo algún tipo de clemencia.

Por eso, Jack bajó un momento el arma; no era un asesino, no podía matar a sangre fría, por mucho que se tratara de algo tan horrible como un dalek. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que Jack no había pensado, los dalek no eran como el resto de las criaturas, no tenían ese instinto de rendirse cuando las cosas se ponían realmente feas.

Por eso, en el mismo momento en el que Jack bajó el arma, el dalek disparó. Afortunadamente para el capitán y para el Doctor, el dalek estaba en tan mal estado que no acertó en ellos. Jack levantó de nuevo el arma, disparó y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, en su parte más interna, le pidió perdón a ese ser perdido en un mundo que no era el suyo, lleno de odio y rencor, al que acababa de matar.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora podremos volver a la vida normal." Dijo el Doctor, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"¡Jack!" Ianto apareció junto a ellos, respirando agitadamente. "Doctor, creo que Rose acaba de ponerse de parto."


End file.
